Being Again
by Laurie-Chan20
Summary: This story happens in a world where the well didn't work after the battle with Naraku. Kagome's 21 now and she goes to college. She thought she could continue without feeling anything, only pretend. Everything falls when her past meets her present. KogaxKag! Rating T for language, rating may change. Oh and if I wanna write about this couple, I'm gonna do it.
1. Prologue

Hey! New story! I know this chapter is short but it's only the prologue. Give it a chance! I'm gonna try to keep you updated as quickly as I can. Oh, and please, be forgiving. English is not my first language, so it might be possible that somethings are wrong and I am sorry for that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Kagome was broken seeing Inuyasha disappear inside the Bone Eater well after the battle with Naraku.

Devastated even. Her love was gone. Her true friends were gone. Even the lost of this strange wolf pack made her cry.

That was until the day no more tears could run her face because she didn't feel anything anymore.

She kept a facade but nothing could touch her at all.

At least, that's what she believed.


	2. Chapter 1- College life

Hey! It's me, Laurie-Chan again! I told I tried to update quickly ;)

Anyway, have a good time!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters.

* * *

Kagome had chose a college not to far away from home with her friends Ayumi and Yuka. Ayumi was doing a major in music, Yuka was in communication and Eri was in medical school. Kagome choose to do a major in Marketing and Business. For their two first years, the miko decided to stay low profile because she didn't felt like the college life yet. So when she got told that youkai might still be around, she decided to be extra careful, especially with her powers so she kept a tiny barrier around her.

Everything went well and, for once, Kagome got great grades. So for their last year, she took one extra course : Feudal History and Legends mainly because it felt right to learn about _them_. Strangely enough, it was the very first class of her second year. When she got to class, the professor was there and he looked so familiar for a reason she didn't know. As if she was spending her time with people his age!

Professor Kitsune was a tall man with auburn hair and eyes so green they were unreal. Lots of girls took his classes just to be with him, to watch him or, if you asked him, just to get on his nerves. He was a married man, after all. So when this new girl came up to him, he didn't really pay attention.

-Excuse me, sir, but did we met before?

-You probably saw me on the college ground miss...?

-Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.

The professor turned his head so quick it was almost scary. It was unmistakable. Her ebony hair, her gentle black eyes, her delicate skin and, most importantly, her sweet vanilla looked at her like he just saw a ghost. A _500 years_ ghost. And she wasn't sure to understand. When he spoke, it was a whisper so quiet the young miko almost didn't hear it.

-It's impossible... Mama?

-I'm sorry?

He took a deep breath, stood straight and crossed his arms on his chest.

-Do you know my first name, miss Higurashi?

-No, I don't Professor.

He smiled to himself and everything he had been through since she was gone was passing in front of his eyes.

-My name is Shippo, Miss Higurashi. A long time ago, when my father died, I almost got killed by cruel criminals calling themselves the Thunder Brothers and a woman, named Kagome, and a... man named Inuyasha saved my life. Now, did we met before?

Before she realized it, she was crying. Kagome felt something for the first time in 5 years. Her kit was there. Shippo was there. In. Her. Freaking. Present.

-Mama, you have to go take a seat, we'll talk about this after, ok?

She shook her head. She sat in the first row, nobody could see her cry beside Shippo and it didn't matter. The bell rang, the class began.

-Hi everyone, I am Professor Kitsune. This semester, we are going to change your vision of the past and I am going to tell you the truth. So I would ask of you that you keep an open mind.

And it went like that for two hours. The miko had no class after this one for at least 3 hours and that, when she thought about, was something she was happy about. She went up to Shippo's desk to, in her mind, talk.

-Before you say anything, Mama, we are going in my car, we don't have much time and there is someone that can't wait meeting you.

They talked about so many things, the life of Shippo mostly, his 3rd wife and his kids, what had been going on in everyone's life after she left. She told him she never wanted to and he told her about Miroku and Sango's life together and how they were happy with their children. They arrived at Shippo's house.

-Darling?

That was a woman's voice. Maybe Shippo's third wife. He told the miko that he married human woman twice before finding a demon wife.

-Soten, you will never guess who's here.

The thunder demon came in the living room with a vase and flowers in hands. When she saw Kagome everything slipped. She could not believe her eyes. It was impossible. She hugged the young and completely confused miko.

-Lady Kagome, I am Soten, the little sister of the Thunder Brothers.

Everything made sense in Kagome's head. Long gone were the days the little tomboy girl challenged her now husband to a death duel. She was now a beautiful and elegant pregnant woman with long black hair and black eyes. Shippo gave her a concerned look.

-How is he?

-Not so well, I fear. But I'm sure Kagome will make him feel better.

The fox didn't say anything and brought Kagome to a smaller and darker room on the other side of the house. A red ball of cloth was standing in the corner of the room, teasing the young woman's curiosity.

-Hey, I brought you someone.

They only received a groan.

-Don't be like that, I'm sure you'll love her. Her name is Kagome.

Everything went so suddenly she wasn't even sure she understood everything. The ball opened and ran toward her. Two big hands were on her shoulders and she was looking at two golden eyes she never dreamt of seeing again.

-I-Inuyasha?

It was all he needed. He hugged her so tight, never wanted to let her go again. And they cried. And cried in each others arms. Shippo let them be. When they finished their hug, they looked at each other and their lips met. It was so natural and so simple.

-Kagome...I-

-Shh... Don't speak.

-I have to tell you something.

They sat down, making the miko nervous as hell.

-Kagome, I have not long to live. Maybe a week.

-How come?

-I'm only half demon, and I am very old for that. So I HAVE to tell you some things. Please don't interrupt me.

-Okay...

-Kagome, I love you. With all my might. And I am so happy to have finally see you one last time. But all I want is for you to be happy. So please. Let yourself fall in love again with someone else. Someone who knows you and treats you better than I ever did. You deserve someone kind and intelligent and simple and gentleman who loves you for the bottom of his heart. Do you understand me?

-Y-y-es.

She was struggling speaking because the tears were running down her face. Her love was saying goodbye, not because he didn't love her, but because he did. Inuyasha was doing his best to stay awake. His love was here, right in his freaking face. He felt his time had come now that he had seen her one last time. The hanyou though it was a good idea to set her free. Free from him, from a relationship that he was too stupid to make it work.

On the other hand, Kagome was… happy? Kinda. Touched? Obviously. Pained? Not really. Sad? Definitely. But she surely felt relieved. She didn't know why exactly, but at the very moment, it didn't matter.

Inuyasha fell asleep shortly after that, Kagome kissed his forehead and went to see Shippo. She just wanted to go back to her classes for now.

* * *

 **I know, right? An adult Shippo, Professor with 3 wives! And a kind dying Inuyasha... It took me a couple days to get it right. So, I hoped you enjoyed it and, see you next time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2- Death

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I have been writing nonstop for the last couple of days so I figured I could already deliver the next chapter. I really hope you will enjoy it. Koga's coming today!**

 **Also, thanks Supernaturalfan17980 for the love, I really appreciate it.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

When Kagome got back Eri was there with Yuka and Ayumi. The girls were talking about getting matching tattoos. Shippo got in the conversation.

-Tattoos? I know a great place. Here's the address. You girls should definitely go, I'm sure they have time right now.

-Thanks, sir!

-See you later, Professor.

-See you in class, Miss Higurashi.

Later that day…

The four girls walked in the shop. The young miko looked around and felt an aura she definitely felt before, but she didn't know where. She immediately felt at ease because down deep she knew it was safe. A man with tanned skin, dark short hair and a devastating smile came to them, clearly flirting.

-Ladies… What can we do for you today?

-We want to get matching tattoos the four of us but we are not sure what.

-Well, we can look into that.

As they walked to a table and the young miko saw IT. A tribal wolf, simple, elegant, yet she felt something ferocious about it. The lines were not entirely black, some on the body were dark brown and the eyes of the wolf were sapphire blue. It kinda appealed to her, like a magnet but she couldn't put her finger on why.

-Sorry, miss? My boss just told me that you could have that wolf tattoo for free if you want to.

-He said that?

-Yeah, I'm pretty surprised myself! He never does that to anyone but his family. It just can't be today. We have to schedule some other date.

-Ok.

-Kagome! Come see the drawings, they're amazing!

-Coming.

They were right, they were incredible but something was missing in each of them until she saw the one she wanted. On an arrow, it had the head of Miroku's staff and behind there was Hiraikotsu.

-This is it. The boomerang to say we always come back to each other. The staff because we have faith in the future. The arrow because we are always going forward.

-I like that.

-Me too.

-So do I.

-Let's go for it then!

The guy spent 30 minutes on each girls, tattooing them on their right forearm. Kagome scheduled another date for the wolf and the girls left.

A tall guy came in the shop from the back door at the same time. He had a platine mohawk, tanned skin and black eyes. He also had a lot of tattoos like two entire sleeves and on his neck. He looked at his employee and smiled. The employee was a little nervous.

-Sir?

-I can't believe she's back. The kit was right. And now we look the same age.

-Sir, you know this girl?

-Of course! She is my sister after all.

A couple days later, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka made a little get over WITHOUT Kagome. Of course, because she was the main subject of the discussion.

-Don't you think she has changed?

-Yeah I saw that too. Since the beginning of this semester, she smiles so much more.

-She is coming back to our little Kag.

-Yeah. I wonder why.

-Sincerely, I don't think that it matters.

-I agree. After all she's been through, as long as she's happy, I don't give a damn why.

A couple days after that discussion, Kagome got back to the tattoo shop. After 3 long hours, she got a new tattoo on her left shoulder. She couldn't put any clothes over it so she was glad she did it in early September. She loved it, she felt complete with it.

When she got back to the college, Shippo was looking for her.

-A new tattoo, mama?

-Yeah, just got it for free, strange isn't it?

-I don't think so… Anyway, I have to talk to you on a serious matter.

-What is going on, Shippo?

He took a deep breath. For him, it was like his father had died… again.

-Inuyasha… passed away last night.

She was a little shocked but no tears. She didn't know why, she felt sad, ok, but also like a burden was lifted of her chest.

-Look, we will bury him tomorrow in the afternoon. I know you got an exam, so if you want you can come to the party after.

-A party? For a death?

-Yeah, I know it seems strange, but it's a youkai tradition. We celebrate his long life and everything he brought us.

-Give me the time and place. I will be there.

-Here, I wrote it down. See you tomorrow, mama.

-Yeah…

The day after, in a dark apartment, an handsome tall man was getting ready. He had long black hair in a high ponytail, naturally tanned skin and sapphire eyes. He made himself look classy and elegant. It was a burial after all, of an old friend, a brother. He wore black dress pants, a black button up shirt, a black tie and a black jacket.

-Well, time to say goodbye, good ol' Inuyasha.

After her exam, Kagome went back home. She had an hour before the actual party so she took her time to prepare herself. She chose to wear a black sleeveless dress that showed her now great cleavage. The dress finishing right above the knee, she chose a beautiful pair of high heels black and comfortable. She made two little french braids from her forehead to the back hold on by a sapphire blue bow and her make-up was in the dark brown teint, all natural colors. She was ready to go.

The house hosting the party was nice. A two story modern house with windows here and there. In the daylight, it should be one hell of a house. The music was loud and we could hear the conversations from right outside the door. Kagome knocked. The one who opened was a small demon she knew without a doubt.

-Jaken?

-And you are?

-You don't recognize me? I'm Kagome!

The little demon froze. And smiled with heartwarming joy.

-Come in! Don't just stand there!

From what she could see, the inside of the house was as nice as the outside. But it was so crowded that she really could barely see anything but people.

-Lord Sesshomaru! We have a special guest!

Sesshomaru didn't really change over the years. He was wearing a really nice black tux contrasting with his long white hair. And the woman by his side was beautiful with her long strapless night blue dress. The demon looked at the young woman with, for a change, a genuine surprised and shocked expression.

-How is that possible?

-It's a long story.

-Kagome, you remember Rin?

-You're kidding, right? How is THAT possible?

-Well, Lady Kagome, I am the mate of a great demon. I will keep living as long as he is.

-That's how it works? Well, I wouldn't have guessed. You look wonderful, Rin. I missed you a lot.

-You should take a look at yourself, you are stunning, Lady Kagome.

-Attention, please.

The whole crowd just shut up. After all, Lord Sesshomaru was a scary person.

-I have just been informed of a incredible new guest. I guess you can call her a miracle. Please, welcome the love of my dear brother's life, Lady Kagome. Treat her well. Treat her like a widow today. Or else...

Then everything went wild. Everybody was talking to her, trying to see her or to shake her hand. She was beginning to have a panic attack. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her away from the mass. She heard a familiar and reassuring voice.

-Back off! You should all be ashamed! You are scaring the hell out of her! Hey Sis! I see my guys took good care of you.

She turned around to see the person behind the savior's arms. What a surprise to discover one of that strange wolf pack.

-Hakkaku?!

-Yep.

-How- What do you mean your "guys"?

-Thar tattoo shop you went to because of the kit, it's mine. I've got a couple of those around the country. We are going international next year.

-Really?! Wow, that's impressive. I guess that's why I got a free tattoo. How are you, Hakkaku?

-I'm fine, seriously. Everything change since you've been gone but 500 years is quite something to help adaptation.

-I can see that.

-Sis!

Another pair of arms grabbed her in a tight hug. Kagome realized it was Ginta another one of that strange wolf pack. With his silver and black hair, he was recognizable anywhere and she was genuinely happy to see them both.

-Ginta! I'm so happy to see you! How are you?

-I'm super great now you're here! What about you?

-I'm better now. I go to college in marketing.

-What a coincidence! We both run businesses.

-Is that so?

-Yeah, Ginta has a couple of hair salons.

-Really? I wouldn't have guessed.

-Kagome…

She turned her head and her eyes met sapphire blue. Koga was standing in front of her. Freaking _Koga_! She looked at her shoulder. It was him. The wolf was him and that's why it appealed to her. When the young girl looked back at him, smiled and opened her arms.

-Koga… Koga!

She ran to him and hugged him so hard burying her face in his chest. She kept saying his name like a whisper. The wolf prince hugged her back, his head on hers. He was so happy to see her. They spent half an hour in that position before beginning to feel numb of it. After they sat on the couch, not saying a word just enjoying each other's presence.

-You've got an interesting tattoo, there.

-Thanks, it's all thanks to Hakkaku. I could not have afford it otherwise. I already got this one earlier this week, so...

-Incredible. Looks like your friends will not be forgotten. I've got some too. But I can't really show them to you right now.

-Why not?

-I usually don't undress myself in public. They are on my upper back and on my left hip.

-Really? I'm kinda disappointed. I wanted to see you bare chest.

The wolf furiously blushed and she laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He looked tenderly at her, loving her even more by the minute.

-You know, it's been two hundred years since Inuyasha and I became friends. Mostly bonding over you because we missed you so damn freaking much. When we both realized how much we loved you, it was easy to see we weren't that much different after all.

-Both of you? In love with me? Sorry but you were so young and wild and… you never looked serious. So I never took you seriously!

-Wait, what? That's why you never looked at me the same way you looked at him! I'm kinda offended but I guess you were in the right that I was playing with you, well that's what it looked like from the outside. But I can assure you that things change.

-Do they?

-Well, not everything, princess.

-Thank god! At least it was not "my woman"!

He smiled and laughed then she followed his lead. While they laughed, Koga replaced gently a lock of hair back behind her ear. She shut up and violently blushed. Their eyes met and they slowly got closer and closer until Koga spoke, breaking their progression as well as the mood.

-I want to kiss you, Kagome-

-Everyone close to me calls me Kag in this era.

-Well, Kag, I want to kiss you. So. Damn. Bad.

-Why don't you?

-Because I can't. All because of Inuyasha.

-What do you mean?

-It's a youkai tradition. You don't touch the mate of the deceased until a certain amount of time as passed. One day per year you've been friends.

-That means we have to wait 500 days?!

-No, 200. Friends, I said! But, it doesn't mean we can't date. It just mean I can't touch you other than innocent touch.

-Well, I think I can wait. 200 days is nothing compared to 500 years that you waited.

-It was nothing. It was totally worth it.

-I think you are worth waiting for too.

The heart of Koga was so fulfilled with joy and love and it was beating so fast and hard that all the other youkais could hear it. But he didn't care. Kagome was HERE in front of him and she was telling him _to his face_ that she was more than interested in a relationship with him. Everything was perfect.

-I still have a question.

-What it is, love?

-Love?

-What? I can't call you that?

-Well, I mean, can't say I don't like the sound of that.

-What's your question, _love_?

-Can I touch you? I mean if I am the one to initiate the kiss or… _anything_ else really _,_ is it okay?

-Well, I guess so, women were less… independent before. But I can assure you that it would be unfair and totally torture.

-Is that so?

At that very moment, the young miko put her hand on the thigh of the prince and was slowly moving it towards his hips. He took her wrist to make her stop.

-Y-Y-Yeah. Totally torture.

-Poor little boy…

-Stop that, woman or I gonna have to show what a real man is.

She laughed and he followed her this time. It felt like everything was finally falling into place and that everything felt _right_. For him and, more importantly, for her.

-It's getting late. I have classes tomorrow.

-Please, Kagome, let me walk you home.

-With pleasure, M. Dark Prince.

And they walked side by side in the streets of Tokyo. The young woman had her heels in her hand because it felt so much better to be barefoot. She shivered and the wolf put his jacket on her shoulders. And they talked. About her school, about his life as an entrepreneur in the hunting sphere, about her friends, about the pack, about the adaptation and about the past. It was a long walk but it didn't matter. Then Inuyasha came on the subject.

-You know, the mutt was a better man after you left. Always standing up for others and protecting people.

-Really? I'm proud of him.

The wolf stopped walking out of nowhere. His hands forming fists and his head down.

-Koga?

-How do you feel about him today?

-What are you talking about?

-I'm talking about Inuyasha. I don't want history to repeat itself with me fighting something clearly above me.

-Koga… The last time I saw him, we hugged, cried, kissed and talked.

-I-I didn't mean to be intrusive, I'm sorry, Kag. Forget it...

-Well, I think it's something you should know. He freed me. Before he died, we shared a passionate kiss and he talked to me, telling to not interrupt him. Then he told me to be happy. His exact words were to let myself fall in love again with someone else. Someone who knows me and treats me better than he ever did. That I deserved someone kind and intelligent and simple and gentleman who loves me for the bottom of his heart.

-That's love.

-Yeah.

After that, they walked in a silence that neither of them needed to break. The night covering their thoughts. They were just enjoying the moment, they had not seen each other for, well, 6 years for the woman but _500 damn fucking long years_ for the man. When they arrived at the shrine, Kagome turned to Koga to face him, happy that the only lights were far away so the night could hide the embarrassing blush on her cheeks.

-You know, I think Inuyasha thought of you when he last spoke to me.

He got closer and took both of her hands. He put a lock of hair behind her ear again.

-You think?

-Yeah… You changed so much since we last saw each other. You are so much more mature and wiser and handsome and kind and thoughtful… And I mean I'm older too. And the fact that I am going to kiss shows clearly that there is something between us. And I want to know exactly what it is.

-Wh-

He was cut by her sweet sweet lips, shy kiss at first but they both deepened the kiss. He placed one of his hands on her lower back and the other one found her way to her hair. Her hands found their places around his neck. As much as it felt natural kissing Inuyasha, that kiss felt so much more right. It felt easy and passionate and everything she ever needed. For him, though, it felt so much overdue and everything he hoped for. Maybe it was because they were both older and wiser, but it was him. She was sure of it. It could not be anyone but Koga by her side. They broke the kiss by the need of air. Koga looked at her with sparkling stars in his eyes.

-What was that for?

-Inuyasha had his goodbye kiss. This is your welcome one.

-Wow… Like you said, can't say I didn't like that...Do you do something tomorrow night?

-I have to go to work. I work part-time at a restaurant to pay my school and eventually leave the family house.

-When are you free then? I just can't wait to see you again.

-What about I go see inside to sleep and I text you tomorrow to talk about that with you? It's only tuesday. We can text whenever you want.

-Here's my number. Now go to sleep. You smell really tired.

Kagome began to left. She was at the third step to the shrine when he took her hand, stopping her in her progress.

-Kag, I need to say this. I need you to hear it.

She turned around, looking at him again. He certainly knew how to tease her curiosity.

-I love you. It's been 500 years and I am still undeniably in love with you.

-Koga…

She jumped in his arms and kissed him again for a couple of seconds before taking her leave. Koga was so happy, he never felt like this before. The girl of his dream, the only reason he didn't mate with Ayame, was telling him she wanted to be with him. Lucky for him, Ayame fell in love with another member of his pack, keeping the political aspect of their union. But those thoughts were for another day. He stood there in front of the shrine without moving a muscle like an idiot for at least 5 minutes before running back to the party to take his bike and leave. Once in his apartment, he felt his phone vibe in the back pocket of his pants.

 _I loved the night. It was the best night of the last 5 years. Thanks Koga. I just want to discover what I feel inside for you. Will you wait? Oh! And I'm keeping the jacket! It smells like you._

He smiled, laughed and blushed. Damn! This girl knew what to tell him to make him nervous. She liked his smells? Well, he adored hers so it was only fair. In addition to that, when the jacket gonna come back to his place, it's going to smell like his love. He almost felt aroused at the idea.

 _What kind of man would I be if I didn't wait for my woman? Just know, Kag, that I love you no matter what. And you can keep the jacket, only til next time._

Then he fell on his bed, not sure if he was having the best of dreams or if he was awake. The only this he was sure about is that he could hardly wait until tomorrow. The next morning, Ginta and Hakkaku came to his apartment as he asked. He could not keep this to himself, he had to tell someone. And who better than his two brothers, seconds-in-command? So, Koga was there, reporting them his marvelous night with his love. They mostly smiled and commented some things but it was always positive. They had not seen their alpha this happy in forever. And there was no reason to break it.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? I would love to know your thoughts on that! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dating

**Hey guys! It's me again with a whole new chapter! I just want to say thank you for the love. And I love you and I will keep writing for you.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Kagome took a calendar and began counting 199 days until they could be together. She marked the date, March 19th, and realized it was just a month before the day she would graduate college. What a coincidence! She took her phone after looking at her agenda. She could hardly wait to tell Koga.. She already had a message from her wolf boy, well wolf man.

 _Good morning beautiful. How are you today? I can't wait to see you again :)_

 _I'm fine, slept well and did magnificent dreams. For the first night in forever! What about you?_

 _Well, I dreamt of this lovely maiden who finally accepted to be my mate. I was really happy to see you, I guess. So, when are we seeing each other again?_

 _Friday night?_

 _Seriously? Wow, it's early, I don't know if I can free myself… But, on the other end, I will not have to wait to see my beautiful maiden ;)_

 _I can take a much further date if you want me to._

 _DON'T! Please. I was kidding._

 _And I was messing with you._

 _So… Friday night at 5?_

 _What about 6? Giving me time to look good for you._

 _Ouh… You make this waiting thing really hard, you know that?_

 _Kinda._

 _Ok then, I guess I'll see you at 6._

 _See you friday._

 _See you soon, love._

And that's how she spent most of her semester. Sometimes they went to the restaurant, always a new one. Sometimes they went to the movies. Sometimes they did karaoke. And sometimes they went to his place so she could study in peace. He had met her friends and they did some group activities with the boys and the girls. Eri was not really there since she was in med school. Everything was perfect.

During the holidays, she invited him over to meet her family. But the wolf was so freaking nervous. He kept pacing around her. If he didn't made a good impression, he could say goodbye to all the plans he had with the young woman.

-Are you sure this is ok, love?

-Koga, calm down! They're gonna love you. Did you brought the change of clothes I told you for tomorrow?

-Yeah I did. But, love, I am a _youkai_ and your family run a _shrine_!

-Babe, we've been dating for 4 months. This is overdue.

-I love it when you call me babe. It feels so good.

-Silly. I love you, babe, but if we don't get going we are gonna be late. Let's go!

They arrived at the shrine right on time. The house was delicately decorated for the season and it made the wolf a little bit more comfortable. They went inside where her family were waiting… right on the other side of the door.

-Hi everyone! You are so curious… So, this is Koga, my boyfriend.

-Hi, I am Asako, Kagome's mother. Koga… Isn't that the wolf demon you kidnapped you?

Koga looked at Kagome, panicked. Well, way to go for a first impression!

-Y-yeah but it was 500 years ago, mom. He changed since.

-A _demon?!_ In my house?!

-Grandpa…

Her family began fighting, grandpa wanting to throw sutras at Koga and Souta trying to stop him. Kagome screamed to stop, which they did, took her boyfriend's hand and brought him in her room. It was not pink anymore and her single bed was now a double sized. Her bedroom was dark grey and red with a glass and steel desk. It was very adult and mature. She closed the door behind them, feeling the wolf had some things to say.

-You told them about me?

-Yeah but it was 6 years ago! I'm surprised she still remembers.

-Now, they think I'm a bad guy! A fucking kidnapper, Kag!

-Not at all! And if they ever say that, I'm gonna beat their asses off.

-I don't know if I should be flattered of you doing that or insulted of them maybe threatening me.

-Babe, I didn't mean any harm. Like I said, it was the old you. The you who screamed that I was his woman on the top of a mountain. The you who picked up fights with Inuyasha over everything. The violent you. You are not like that anymore or else I wouldn't be here.

-I love you, Kagome. I just want them to know that too.

-I love you too. And I'm always on your side.

-Well, let's look at the positive side of the situation: I don't have to pretend being a human. So what do you think? Am I too dressed?

He was wearing a black jean with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. His t-shirt was just fit enough she could see his muscles and she REALLY liked what she saw. He was so damn freaking handsome and sexy and he was hers.

-You look great, babe. What about me?

-You are as beautiful as ever, love.

-I'm not even sure you looked at me before saying this.

-Believe me, I can't take my eyes off of you.

She was wearing a simple black dress with delicate lace covering everything, making her sleeves. The dress, stopping right above the knee, showed all her adult curves and the wolf was right: it was mesmerizing.

-Let's go, I have a war to lead.

The night went extremely well after all. The wolf showed that he was worth his title of prince, his leadership showing by every single part of his being. He wanted to be with Kagome and he was going to prove to whoever doubted his that he was worthy. Souta, her little brother, was so impressed by Koga, even more than his was by Inuyasha. He had sparkles in his eyes and they played _together_ , unlike the hanyou who only passed by to play with the cat. His manners won Asako's heart quickly and his interest in history, legends and tradition won grandpa over. Kagome was so relieved and, on top of everything, her mother's food was a delight. Her Christmas night was a success.

Everyone went to bed by 11 o'clock. From the couch they were both on, they looked at each other. The wolf was blushing, they had to wait another three months before doing anything but they were sleeping together that night. And even if he could do nothing, she could do _anything_ to him. She took his hand and, never breaking their eye contact, brought him to her room.

She kissed him. Deeply and sensually. She took his jacket off. She passed her hands under his shirt, feeling his defined muscles under her fingertips, something she wanted to do since the first time. Koga broke the kiss and removed his shirt. The miko kissed him again and undid his pants. He thanked the gods he was wearing his simple short black boxer, at least he looked good. She made him sit on the bed and took a step back. She studied him, all the lines of his body, his tattoo of a bow and arrow on his hip, his lips red from the kisses and his eyes full of desire and profound love. She undid her dress and left it slip on the floor, revealing her strapless black bra and her black tenga. She was smoking hot and the boxer of the prince felt so small at that moment.

It was his turn to study her with her wonderful thighs and hips, her flat belly, the curve of her breasts, her delicate neck, her fair skin… Everything made her desirable and he was going to show her just how much… in three months. She sat on his knees, facing him. His hands found their way to her hips and her back.

-You're so cruel, love.

-Eh. Why?

-I can't do anything to you and you show me what I am missing…

-Koga… I love you. And I want you. Can't you see that it's equally difficult for me and for you?

He froze. It was the first time she told him about her desire for him. He smiled like a hunter and she blushed like his prey.

-Fuck it all. Tonight, you are mine alone.

And he let himself go. He kissed her, caressed her, kissed her whole body. He bit her on her thigh but she didn't question it right away. That night, they almost made love. But she didn't want to do it with her family in the house. She wanted it to be special and it's the only thing that saved the tradition.

* * *

 **Yeah, Koga had an hard time with Kagome's family, but isn't it always awkward the first time with the in-laws? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Big Question

**Hey guys! It's me, Laurie-Chan, for a new chapter! In the chapter, things are going to move a little more. I know for a fact that the story is going really fast, but, tk be honest with you, I am not very good at long quiet sequences. Still, thanks for the love and hates gonna hate and... That's it.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up to an empty bed. She panicked a lot. She dressed up real quick and called Koga's name. She searched in every room of the house, in the garden, on the stairs going away from the shrine. She couldn't find him until she looked at the Bone Eater's well. He was there looking down.

-There you are!

He turned around and saw the tears in her eyes.

-Shit, I'm sorry, Kag.

She ran to him like the first time they met in the modern era. She cried on his chest making his black t-shirt soaking wet.

-I was scared! I thought you were gone that it was all just a dream!

-Relax, Kag. I'm here and I will never leave you, you hear me?

She shook her head.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left like that, it's just… Back in the days, your friends were always gathering around this well and Inuyasha came here each day for 3 years after you left. I wanted to know why.

-Because I went to your time through that. I time-traveled thanks to the Shikon jewel. And it hasn't worked since I left.

-Time-travel, hon? Now THAT's some weird shit and in comes from a demon!

-Sorry. I don't know why I reacted that way earlier. I feel like an idiot doubting you.

-I know why and I know that you didn't voluntarily doubted me.

-What?

-Last night, I marked you in the… heat of the moment. I am so ashamed… I… I was not supposed to touch you and I did it anyway, so maybe the gods hate me now.

-Sh… You are such a good man and there is no reason for the gods to hate you! And that comes from a priestess! And last night, I'm the one who started it, I did everything and I adored it. Wait… You marked me?

-Yeah… Don't worry. It will revert in a week unless we have sex. And THAT will not happen until March 19th.

-Oh… I don't know if I am disappointed or relieved.

-Be relieved for now because, all thanks to me, we have to stay together for a week or you are going to freak out. In a wolf pack, the newlywed are unable to leave each other's side for at least 2 months. All because of the mark.

-Seriously? Is it that powerful?

-Yeah… And I don't know the effects on a human.

-I guess we will find out soon enough.

-Guess so... Are you ready to go?

-Go where?

-To my place. I have a gift for you.

-My mom have something for you too, so let's not be impolite and stay for a couple of hours. After that it's just you and me for the rest of the day. Let's go for some breakfast.

They went inside, ate a delicious meal again and opened the gifts. Asako received a beautiful necklace from her children, a leather bracelet from her future son-in-law and an osier basket from her father. Souta got new soccer shoes from his sister, a great leather jacket from his future brother-in-law, a new book from his mother and a shrine kit from his grandpa. Grandpa got a shakujō, pilgrim's stick like Miroku"s, from his granddaughter and her boyfriend, white talismans from his grandson and new sandals from his daughter.

-Now Koga's turn.

-What? No, you don't have to.

-Don't be silly, bro. You're in the family now.

That meant a lot to the demon. His future in-law were accepting him as he is without artifices, a wolf demon prince. The smile that illuminated his face was so genuine and brilliant that it made everyone else smile. He got a wolf painting traditional style from Asako, a great purple button up quality shirt from Souta and, against all odds, a book on how the world sees youkai from grandpa. Kagome was leaning on his shoulder with an wrapped present in her hand. Once Koga was done, she put it on his laps.

-You forgot mine.

-Love..

-I have another one waiting at your place, don't worry about it.

He opened it and saw a necklace with a steel fang, just like his name. He smiled to her. She laughed a little.

-I thought it was of circumstance.

-I love you so much, Kag.

The kissed each other. Now it was Kagome's turn. She opened Koga's first and saw beautiful sapphire earrings. The gems were forming little hearts with white gold holding it together. From her entire family, she got a bow, quiver and arrows. She looked at it, let a tear run down her cheek and hold everything close to her. She loved it, it made her remember her priestess role from 500 years ago.

Then they left to Koga's place bringing a lot of Kagome's clothes and their gifts. They were beginning to bring all of her stuff to his place because, soon, she would left the family house to live with Koga. It was a great apartment with a beautiful view on the city. The apartment was modern in style, geometry and furniture. When you passed the massive front door, you entered a huge hallway going from on side of the building to the other. A couple meters further, you had an open space with the living room on one side and the kitchen/dining room on the other. Still further in the hallway, you had 6 doors. On the left there was the master bedroom, the master bathroom and an office. On the right, there was another bedroom, the main bathroom and a cold chamber.

The living room had an electric fireplace just under a television and on each side bookcases in the wall. In from of that, there was a brown sectional with beige pillows and one blanket like Koga's fur. The dining room an interesting set with a restaurant style bench in corner, another strait rectangle bench and two chair all in light brown. The kitchen was pretty classic for a modern place: edgy counters, stainless steel appliances, lunch counter, steel light descending from the ceiling.

-It's my first Christmas to celebrate so I'm not sure that I have everything we needed…

There was a 7 foot Christmas tree with small decorations in golden and red with warm white lights in the corner without the couch. On the bedrooms' door, a wreath with the same colors and on the fireplace was a fitting garland. There was a poinsettia on the dining table. Everywhere little sign of a traditional western Christmas, nothing big but enough to see that he cared.

-It's perfect, babe. I love it. I love everything in this place.

-Glad to hear that.

-I'm serious! I dream of buying a house and decorating everything the way I see it, but I wouldn't change a thing here.

-Maybe it just means we have more in common that what we initially thought.

-The way you put the Christmas decorations, though… I mean, babe, the holidays are a serious matter!

-Maybe next time you will decorate it with me? Because it seriously is a pain in the ass!

-I would love that. I will make this house a wonder when I'm done!

-Come, let's make yourself at home. You are going to spend a lot of time here in the next few weeks. Hopefully, you are going to spend all your nights here for the next few years.

The bedroom was cozy. One big window facing the bed with automatic privacy curtains, men drawers on one side of the bed and women drawers with a walk-in wardrobe. The walls were very light grey and the furniture all in really darker shade. The bed had a padded grey head high enough to be comfortable while sitting with one furry blanket over a white fluffy quilt. There was, at least, a dozen of decorative pillows on the bed, making everything so dreamy and comfy. She loved his bedroom. It smelled like him and made her felt like she was in his world while he dreamt of her.

-I bought you some drawers and freed half of the walk-in.

-You bought drawers?!

-Yeah, why not?

-Babe, you didn't need to go overboard.

-It's never overboard when it's for you.

-I'm not sure that I agree to that statement.

Koga kissed her forehead and let her do her stuff. poured them red wine glasses accompanied with appetizers on a silver plate. He then proceed to place and install himself in the living room. He realized that he forgot the gifts. He quickly went to get them as she came in with his. They both laughed.

-I'm back, so here's your glass, my lady.

-Thank you, my handsome prince.

-So, you told your mom that it was the last semester in college?

-Yeah, graduation… I don't know what I'll do after. Should I go back or should I find a job?

-I think it's really up to you in the end. If you want, you can come working for me. The company goes really well providing wild game to the entire asian continent but I think we need to evolve and maybe add a new line of product, I don't know.

-That's a very generous offer, babe. I'll think about it. God knows I have still half a year to think about it.

-I want you to think about this too, then. What about we go an a vacation after your graduation?

-Where?

-Anywhere! We take a month in a car and we hit the road. We live as we lived in the past. What do you think? You, me and the nature.

-And we could fish and hunt our food and really live like if we were together when we first met.

-Except I will never be the same guy.

-And no fighting with Inuyasha.

-So..? How would you like it?

-I think it will be fantastic! You always has the best ideas.

-Thanks, love. Wanna open your gifts?

-Yeah!

Kagome looked like a little kid, but she didn't care. Right now, everything was perfect, the hell she was going to think about what she looks like in private. He gave her the first one, a small box wrapped in a green paper with a golden bow. Both of her gifts were really small while his were medium ones. She delicately opened it and found a green velvet box. She opened it and found a key.

-Is that what I think it is?

-It's a key from here. You have the only other one. I really want you to feel like home here so you can bring all your stuff here if you want.

-Thanks.

She suddenly looked very pale and she began to smell like anguish. Koga's smiled fade away as he got closer, putting an arm around her.

-What's wrong, love?

-I'm scared, Koga.

-Of what?

-Aren't we going a little too fast? I mean it's only been 4 months! What if we don't like each other that much or you realize I'm a nightmare to live with? What if everything falls apart and I am left alone again?

-Kag, look at me.

She turned head, looked at him in the eyes as he took her hands the same way he did so long ago.

-We have been through a hell lot together. I have been in love with you for the past 5 centuries. I think that if I had to change my mind about you, I would've changed it a long time ago. Also, with everyday we've been together, I found myself falling in love even more. That's why I think that you could move here today and we would be fine. I love you, Kag. More than you can think. And I will never leave you alone again. Never.

-Koga…

-And I don't care what other people thinks, it has nothing to do with them. I know what you are to me and I will always do my best to make you happy.

He knew he had succeed in cheering her up the moment a tear of joy ran down her cheek. They kissed gently, not wanting to break the mood. Kagome then gave a red wrapped box to the wolf with a big smile. When he opened the box, he found papers and a debit card. He was pretty damn confused.

-Euh… What is this, Kag?

-A demand to open a commun account for you and me. So my payday and yours will be put together like a married couple.

-So… You thought about it too?

-Uh-uh. Well, to be honest, with you I'm alive, and I haven't felt like that in years. You and me… it feels _right_ , natural. Are you happy?

-Of course I am, princess. The fact that you think of us as a married couple makes me the happiest man. If you don't mind I want your other gift to be the last.

-Ok, it's a weird demand… Here.

When he opened the gift, a much smaller one, he opened a marine velvet box similar to the one he gave her earlier. He delicately opened it and saw an old golden pocket watch. It was beautiful, all the artwork on in must have took hours, even days!

-It's a tradition in the family to give this watch to the husband of the oldest girl. See? We have our traditions too.

-What? Seriously?!

-Yeah… This watch was my father's. I brought it to a goldsmith, and now it's completely functional.

-Are you sure about this, Kag?

-Koga. You don't understand how much the words I said earlier are true. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I don't mind if it starts right now.

Koga let a tear fall down his cheek. This was worth more than everything else combined. It made him sure of his next gift. He hugged her, trying to make her feel how much he loved her. It was stronger than what words could hold. He gave her a little black velvet box. She opened it and saw a beautiful five stone white gold ring. The big one in the middle was a lapis-lazuli, the next two sapphire were smaller and the smallest ones were diamonds.

-Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?

-YES! Of course!

They kissed a long time after that. Kagome took a picture of her hand and send it to her friends and family. They had the whole day to themselves and they laughed, they talked, they watched the television, they took it easy. The miko even cooked for them with all the meat in the cold chamber, it really was not that hard.

* * *

 **I told you that was going fast! So what do you think? I love you all and I will see you next week!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Friends

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm late this week, but you know with college, work, my cat, my daughter and my husband, things can get a little out of control. I love this chapter particularly, so, please, give the love it deserves!**

 **I love you guys! Let's read!**

* * *

The next day, they took Koga's car, an Acura NSX, to go shopping. Kagome didn't want to ride a bike with this weather. They first did a stop to the shrine so the fiancee could see her family and take her stuff. Asako told her daughter that her fiance asked for her permission first so she already knew, but congratulate her anyway. Souta was so damn happy to have a brother-in-law so cool. Grandpa… got shut up by everyone else. They went up the stairs into her room and began doing her boxes. They had a lot of fun and laughed a lot, only stopping for lunch. After eating, the wolf thanked them for the food and for supporting their relationship.

-As much as I am grateful to you all, we unfortunately have to go. We will come by tomorrow, same time to continue our job.

Koga took Kagome's hand and walked out the door. She left his hand to took his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. Asako was looking at them through the window, a gentle smile on her face. Her baby girl belonged to someone else now and she looked so perfect with him. Her daughter never laughed or smiled as much before meeting Koga who loved her so much everyone else could see it. Kagome needed someone like that, someone to treat her like a queen, not someone as rude as Inuyasha!

The two lovebirds were walking in the snow, really big snowflakes began to fall. Koga took his phone out.

-Kagome, wait. It's too pretty to not take a picture, don't you think?

He took pictures of her smiling, laughing, walking and she took pictures of him the same way. He passed his arm around her and they took pictures of them together, again, smiling, tongues out, and one kissing. The last one will definitely become their phone wallpaper.

-So… where are you taking me?

-Shopping! You are my bride now, you are to be a princess! We are going to make you one.

-What are you talking about? Am I supposed to be insulted?

-Not at all, it's just that now that you are going to live with me, love, you will have to accompany me by being my date to a hell lot of different events so I want you to have all the clothes you want. And we need to buy some boxes for your stuff.

-Are you serious?

-You said it always as been a dream to have countless dresses and clothes and shoes, right?

-Well, I didn't think you were listening. Usually guys don't remember that kind of stuff.

-I told you, when it comes to you, it's out of my control.

-Thanks babe. You are such a keeper.

-That's why you will put a ring on it!

They did the entire mall, buying in almost every store they went in. They bought dresses, shoes, tops, jeans, pants, sweaters, everything she wanted. Koga was a sweetheart, giving his honest opinion, never mean and never saying no. They were not able to put everything in the car and had to call their friends for help. Lucky for them, Ayumi and Ginta were close to their emplacement, her walking home and him passing by in his jeep. They both arrived at the same time, like it was fate.

-Hey, sis! Got a little carried away?

-Did you bought the whole mall?

-It's my fault. Since we are engaged, I wanted her to have everything she wanted.

-Engaged?!

-Engaged?!

-It does seem like he liked something and… put a ring on it.

And then, the girls were unstoppable, calling Yuka and Hakkaku to come by Koga's place so they could all celebrate together. They made plans for the night, almost giving names to the future babies… Unstoppable. Ginta give himself a face-palm at the scene and Koga laughed. For him, it only showed that she loved him and that she was indeed a great leader.

-Koga, it was fate.

-What are you talking about, Ginta?

-You remember the first time we saw Kagome?

-We had just attacked a human village and Inuyasha had just killed my wolves.

-What was the chances of them being there at the same time as us? But it's not the only thing.

-I'm listening.

-We killed a little girl who was brought back to life by Sesshomaru and is now his mate. Do you know how small the chances were for you to meet Sis? Or even the smaller chances of her falling in love with you?

-I get what you're trying to say. It was meant to be. I love her, I really like her friends, I adore her family, beside her grandpa.

-What's wrong with him?

-The man called me demon right away and started throwing salt at him while chanting sutras.

-What?!

-I'm not kidding! That man is crazy.

-Babe!

-Sorry, man. What is it, love?

-I wanna go home. My feet are dead in those heels.

-You're the boss. Ginta! Do you mind taking Ayumi with you to my place?

-Not at all. Come, beautiful.

Then they hit the road. It was a 20 minutes ride, so they still had sometimes to talk. Koga looked at his fiancee the best he could.

-I love you.

-That was sudden, I love you too.

-You made me realize how independant you were. I already knew you were strong, but I think you became stronger as time passed.

-Babe, what are you talking about?

-Nothing in particular. Just realized how incredible you were.

-Thanks.

The rest of the road was more quiet, they didn't talk but, while listening on the radio, the sang like idiots. But it didn't matter.

How they performed that, they will never know but when Koga and Kagome arrived at home, both the Jeep Wrangler 4X4 of Ginta and the Ram 3500 of Hakkaku were there with Ayumi and Yuka. The wolf looked so shocked that it made the miko laughed.

-What is it?

-Nothing.

-Tell me love. Why are you laughing?

-It's just your face when you saw them. You looked so surprised and angry and it's not really a face I'm used to see on you.

-Hey Koga! I thought you were the fastest among us!

-When there is a lady with me, I respect speed limits, you jerks!

-Boys, be nice to each other, ok?

-Yes, Sis.

-Yes, Sis.

-I'm freezing, Kag! Let's go in so we finally see YOUR place of what I've heard.

-You had to tell her, Ayumi?

-She asked!

They went in the building, the boys carrying most of the bags. The apartment was on the eleventh floor, so they had quite a way to go, even with the slow elevator. Once inside the apartment, the girls were in awe. Kagome made her friends a guide tour of the apartment, Yuka or Ayumi making comments in every room about how it was greatly displayed and how beautiful everything was. Koga interrupted them a couple of seconds.

-Anyone wants a drink? We have a little bit of everything thanks to my wonderful fiancee.

-Two beers for us!

-I was talking to the girls! I already what you guys are drinking.

-Pour us three glasses of wine, babe.

As he gave them the cups, Yuka looked at Kagome.

-Are you sure it's ok to drink alcohol, Kag?

-What do you mean?

-Well, the reason you're engaged so quickly…

-Isn't it because your…

-I'm what?

-You know, pregnant?

The two affected violently blushed, Koga going as much as to spit his beer everywhere on the kitchen floor. Ginta and Hakkaku were primarily shocked than they were so amused by their alpha's reaction that they busted out laughing till they cried. Kagome's color was so red she could compete with a tomato and win.

-You've got it all wrong girls! It's not like that at all!

-Then what is it?

-Kagome, you always had a complicated love life.

-Yeah, first your delinquent violent AND jealous boyfriend.

-Then that weirdo who claims he loved you on top of a mountain.

-Oh, and you had that naive Hojo!

-He always brought you weird gifts for your recovery.

-GIRLS! Can we not?!

Kagome was so damn red that it could not be good for her health. Ayumi and Yuka just threw at her face everything about boys that she didn't tell Koga. In addition of that, Hakkaku and Ginta couldn't stop themselves from laughing. It was so embarrassing! Koga came to her rescue, putting an arm around her shoulder as she hid her face in her hands.

-The situation here is a little bit more complicated than your usual quick wedding. Anyway, I think that what matters is that we profoundly and genuinely love each other. And I love her so much from every fibers of being.

The girls were in awe in front of Koga. He was so romantic and cute and gallant and handsome. Kagome definitely deserved a pearl like that. The conversation changed, they talked about everything. Later, the two hosts did the supper and they changed from the living room to the dining room. They were talking about the apartment and Yuka had to say what was on her mind.

-Well, at least when you will start your family, you don't have to find another place to live.

-What do you mean?

-They have enough space for a kid or two to live here.

-Hell no!

-Koga?

-When Kagome will bear my child, I'm gonna buy her a castle so she can be the queen she deserves to be treated like.

The more the girls spent time with Koga, the more they thought he was perfect for their beautiful friend. The rest of the night was spent in a great mood with everybody laughing and playing games. When they left, they promised to definitely do it again soon.

* * *

 **I love this chapter because it shows a sweet side of Koga that Ayami and Yuka didn't know about. Please, leave reviews! I love knowing your thoughts! Til next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Bad Dream

**Hey guys! This week's chapter is a little bit cheesy and not so long so please, enjoy.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

A couple weeks later, they had finished bringing Kagome's stuff to Koga's place, but the boxes were not all opened. The bride-to-be woke up first and decided to go to the office and start unpacking her stuff there. Koga was dreaming.

He was back in the past right in the middle of the battle to defeat Naraku. He knew he said that he let the fight to Inuyasha's group but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. And so, he ran as fast as he could to get there quickly. He was under that big ass spider that was now Naraku's body. He was something big falling from above. Then he heard her scream. Kagome was falling really fast. And he wasn't able to run fast enough, she always looked out of reach and the ground was coming to fast.

-Kagome!

-Koga!

He saw her stretch her arm, trying to reach out to his hand. And then the ground came. She fell on a big ass rock and he heard her bones breaking. Since she had fell on her back, it was her spine, he was sure of it. Could she be alive? He didn't care if she could not walk, but please, let him hear her laugh one last time! As he came close enough, he saw her lifeless eyes. He fell on his knees near her, took her in his arms as he was trembling and crying.

-KAGOMEEEE!

Koga woke up in a cold sweat already in a sitting position, breathing heavily and his heart beating too fast. He looked beside him to see an empty bed. He panicked. What if everything was just a dream? He put on a pajama bottom, staying bare chest.

-Kagome?

-I'm in the office!

He walked a little too fast to be normal to the office door. She was there, wearing nothing but lace panties and one of his tee. She had a ponytail and had clearly been awake for a while now. She was sitting on the ground in the middle of a lot of boxes. She was goddamn beautiful and she was alive. Koga saw something shiny on her hand and was reassured when he saw the ring he gave her.

-Babe, are you ok?

The wolf woke up from his stare and saw the miko's concerned look. She stood up coming up to him.

-What's going on?

-Nothing, it's stupid.

-There is nothing stupid about you.

-It was just a dream.

-It clearly shook you so it was not just a dream, Koga. Come, I'm gonna make you some breakfast and coffee.

She really was a good cook, not as much as her mother, but she was learning. At least, she never missed anything she tried to do. The eggs and bacon was simple, but it tasted better when they were done by her. Same thing for the coffee, even if she didn't do anything more than what he did himself.

-Everything you do taste so much better than when I do it.

-Because I make them for you, so they are infused with love.

-It's freaking tasty!

-Now, tell me about that dream.

He stopped eating but kept his eyes on his plate, not having either the strength or the courage to face Kagome.

-It's was during your battle against Naraku. I was there because I felt something was wrong. I saw you falling from his body. You were falling so fast and I was not fast enough to catch you. You called my name. And then you hit the ground. I heard your bones breaking, Kag. And I hold you in my arms, but you were dead. I know it did not happened like that, but it felt so fucking damn real. And I woke up and you were not there.

-You panicked.

He shook his head. Koga felt her arms hugging him from the side, his head leaning against her shoulder. He hugged her back and cried his ass off. He will never say it, but it was one of the scariest experiences he had in his entire life. And she didn't judge him, only comforting him when he needed the most. When he had no more tears to cry, he looked at her.

-Will you marry me?

-I think I already answered that question. Why are you asking?

-I love you. I want you. I need you. You're kind, understanding, you never judge anyone and you have one heck of a character. You are the perfect woman. And I am never letting you go.

-Koga, that's-

-Call me selfish all you want. But it's the truth.

-I was going to say that it was your vows. Keep that for your wedding vows. Now, I really want to finish dealing with my stuff so I can go buy the decoration and the furnitures missing. Will you help me, your highness?

-Of course, princess.

And the day went by without anything disturbing the peace in the apartment, only the laughs.

* * *

 **I think they are the perfect couple! Lately I've been receiving hateful reviews about how disgusting I am to think that Koga and Kagome are perfect for each other and, to be honest, it has stopped me in my writing process. I love the Inuyasha serie and I loved each character. So, please, share the love and not the hate, or else it hurts writers.**

 **See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 7: The refusal

**Following last week confession, I received reviews fulfilled with love, telling me to continue to write and, to be honest with you, it felt great. Every writer, at least those I know, loves when their creation is appreciated. And, let's be real, we all do. I just wanted to thank you all for the love you show me. I love you!**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

A couple of days later, Kagome was at home doing her homework in the living room while Koga had yet to arrive. She had music in background and was really focused. She was doing a economy homework and the only reason she kept that fucking class was to help Koga with his, euh, _their_ company. She had an hard time believing she was getting married to Koga! _Koga!_ The demon who killed an entire human village and blamed them for killing his wolves. The man who abducted her after finding out she was a jewel detector. The boy who literally proclaimed his love on top of a mountain while fighting oversized turkeys. Yeah, THAT Koga. They had an appointment with a wedding planner later that week. And she was overjoyed. She was wearing one of Koga's t-shirt, a white one with his company logo, the Wolves Hunters, on front and a red mini short. She had tied her hair in a low side tail and rolled up the shirt sleeves to make a camisole out of it in addition to the robber band holding the lower part of the shirt so it could be shorter.

Kagome heard someone knocking on her door. She stopped the music and went to see who it was. Knock knock!

-Coming!

She looked through the peephole just to see platine and silver hair. She opened the door with a confused look on her face.

-Ginta and Hakkaku? Come in.

-Hi sis, you look sexy as hell today.

She closed the door behind them.

-Wanna something to drink?

-Water please.

-So… What are you guys doing here?

-We have to see Koga, where is he?

-He's still at work… What is going on?

-Nothing! It's just… It's a wolf thing.

-I'm gonna pretend that I believe you... for now.

Maybe 15 minutes later, Kagome went to the door and the guys didn't understand why until…

-Hi babe, welcome home.

-Hey love, I'm home.

They kissed a shy kiss. Kagome took his coat off of him.

-How was your day? How did the negotiation went?

-Urgh… My day was good, one of my accounter found a way to save a lot of money. The negotiation is not finished. They want to do another round in two days.

-Just so you can have crops to sell… They are stubborn bastards.

-Ouh, does my bride-to-be begins to found an interest in our company?

-Maybe. Anyway we have guests.

The boys waved at their alpha as he came to the kitchen. They both had a weird look on their faces, like they were not sure how to say something they had to. They stand to hug Koga, that was the least they could do!

-Boys! It's good to see you both, but what are you doing here?

-Koga…

-We have bad news.

Koga stopped everything he was doing. His face froze mid-anger and mid-curiosity.

-Spit it out.

-The ancients have heard of your wedding to Lady Kagome…

-And they… Well…

-Tell me!

-They have forbidden your wedding.

-What?!

-Koga, what does that mean?

-Kagome… It's mean that the ancients of my tribe don't allow me to marry you.

Kagome felt so shocked and betrayed. Her heart was breaking again, and she didn't want that. She was finally happy! Tears were coming to her eyes, her vision was blurry.

-But… But that's nonsense! I mean you are an adult and your own person! They should not interfere with us!

-Shhh… I know love, please, don't cry. I'm gonna fix this, I swear. I finally found you after half a millennial, I am not going to let you go!

Koga talked while hugging her, caressing her hair. Seeing her cry over him was heartbreaking. He had promised her mother to make her happy and the scene before his eyes was the proof he had broke his promise.

-Where are they?

-They stay at the Kobe Portopia before going back to China in a week.

The alpha had determination and fire in his eyes that could burn an whole building. He was ready to fight. The miko in his arms calmed herself but she was still crying. She was clearly not cooking that night. After sending the boys away, they spent the entire evening in each other's arms, comforting each other.

Kagome eventually fell asleep on the couch. Koga took her bridal style to their bed and looked at her sleeping. He was not going to let those old bastards ruined everything. He swore it on his life.

* * *

 **I forgot to tell you that this chapter is not very long either, but I thought I was giving you enough information... For now! See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 8: Selfishness

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I am a little late. Usually, chapters' update are on Mondays but I work 9 days in a row with only one day off before another round. I am so freaking tired and exhausted! But! I'm here for you because I love you!**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up to Koga getting dressed.

-Good morning, beautiful. How are you today?

-Better. Why are you wearing a tuxedo?

-I'm going to see the old mens. I have to be classy.

-I wanna go too.

-Love, you have classes today. I don't want you to put your life on pause for me. Don't forget we are getting married right after your graduation!

-Who said that?

-I did. Right now.

-I thought we were getting married in March.

-We can't have a honeymoon if we do that. Also, many of your friends can't make it in March. I asked them.

-You did that?

-Of course I did that! Everything that concerns you is important to me! I want you to be surrounded by loving people.

-How come I didn't fall in love with you right away?

-Because I was stupid and rude and violent and annoying and, oh god, vulgar! I needed to be polished to be perfect for you. In that aspect, you… never had to be polished, you were a pure diamond right off the bat.

-You're wrong. I needed to feel pain before realizing you were the one I needed in my life.

-Whatever, it's all in the past and we are the accumulation of all these experiences, that why we are who we are. And right now, your next adventure is graduation.

-Ok, ok! Have a nice day, babe.

-You too, sweetheart. *kiss* Wish me luck!

-You don't need that!

Koga walked out of his apartment, only thinking about Kagome. She was such an amazing girl and she changed him so much for the better. He was going to show them. He took his car and drove to the famous hotel were the ancients were residing. What was his surprise to see an unimaginable guest standing there next to his car. Sesshomaru was there and Koga didn't know why.

-The Lord of the West is here, waiting for me! What an honor!

-This Sesshomaru has heard that you were having problems with marrying this one's sister.

-Are you talking about Kagome?

-Kagome is family to Lord Sesshomaru and she is a precious human. From what this one has heard, she is marvelously happy with you and this one is not going to let anyone ruin that for her.

-Sesshomaru, I didn't know you had a heart.

-I didn't, I grew one because of Rin. And this way of talking is because of her too.

-It means a lot to us.

Sesshomaru gave him a sign to go in and that's exactly what they did. The Lord of the West was confused why he did what he did. He just knew that Kagome and Koga not being able to mate and marry was unthinkable. They both had the right to be happy and he was going to support them with all his heart. Kagome used to be an hassle to the Lord, but she made her way to his heart and once you're in, you never go out. They went to the receptionist who told them that they had a group of four old men with wolf-like dogs in the presidential suite.

Once there, the wolf knocked. An old men, physically 80 years was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

-Lord Koga! Lord Sesshomaru! What a surprised! What are you doing here?

-You didn't think I would show up after being announced that I can't marry the love of my life?

-This one thinks you are not smart, old man.

-Lord Koga… Come in.

The presidential suite was incredible and must have cost an arm and a leg. They sat in the lounge with all the ancients.

-Lord Koga… We cannot allow our leader to marry a simple human girl. You already denied one wedding to Lady Ayame.

-She then fell in love with my little brother, keeping the political aspect safe!

-Still, we cannot allow your mate to be human. It would break our laws of, one, hiding our identity.

-You see, humans are not able to keep secrets and at the second she will know your true nature, she is going to tell someone and eventually we will get chastised.

-The other law you would break is the political law. What if we had to do a political arrangement and we cannot because you idiot marry a stupid human? Did you thought of your pack?!

-And the succession? When you will have children with this… woman, they will be hanyou. We cannot permit that! The leader has to be a powerful full-fledged wolf demon!

-Ok, this one has heard enough.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. They were insulting his sister, a girl he knew was good and sweet and incredible. A violent miasma fulfilled the room and only Koga could withstand it… hardly, but still. He chose this moment to speak his mind.

-For one, she knows about me since I was a pup. It has been 6 years for her and the only people who knows are her family who are trustworthy. They have known for long and did you see anyone trying to hunt us? Neither did I. Second of all, you are telling me that I have to spend my entire life alone because I can be useful to some bastards like you? No, I am not going to do that. And finally, we are not at war anymore. We don't need fighters, we need leaders and my Kagome is one hell of a leader. So our child will be strong willed, strong physically, smart and gentle. All you need for a good LEADER.

Sesshomaru hid his miasma letting the ancients breath, although he was not sure if it was a good idea, they were heartless morons after all. Koga stood up in front of them.

-Listen, you can't go against me, I am too powerful. And I have friends who can crush you without breaking a sweat. Now, I am going to leave with your permission to marry or else I kill one of you by my own hands.

-Lord Koga, do you realize what you are doing? For a human girl?! Is she really worth it?!

-*Sigh* Do you remember, 500 years ago, when my tribe got attacked by the Birds of Paradise? Who saved us back then? When half of the tribe got killed by Naraku who helped us find him? Who made the Shikon jewel whole again? Who defeated Naraka?

-We all remember those events, my Lord, but they are not relevant today!

-You wolves are not the smartest ones. The person who did all this, is the girl your prince wanna marry. That's why those events are relevant.

-Are you serious? This little girl is the incredible miko who didn't belong ?

-We are sorry, Lord Koga. You have the right to marry this incredible girl, she will be an incredible asset in our clan. And having a wolf demon with spiritual powers… we would be unstoppable!

-All you think about is yourselves. But it's okay, as long as I have the right to marry my love.

He shook their hands, but Sesshomaru only gave them a glaring stare. Koga rolled his eyes. He had been wrong about the Lord of the West, he was not as cold as he appeared to be. He was strangely caring and protective in his own way.

-I have to go to my office a couple of minutes, but do you want to come for diner at our place?

-This one doesn't want to impose itself.

-You are always welcome in our home. After all, we will soon be a family. Also it's the least I can do to thank you. If you had not been there…

-Then this one accepts. Rin will be so happy to see you both.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I know, I know, I made a cheesier Sesshomaru because the mean one didn't fit with Rin quite the same! Please let some reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sickness

**Hi everyone! I'm here again with a whole new chapter. We are going to see some developments with characters you would not believe! I hope you like it!**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Kagome was walking in the hallway in the college. She was depressed a little. She was finally happy with someone who knew everything she's been through and some old bastards fuckers decided they could not be together. It scared the shit out of her.

-Kagome!

The young woman turned around to see Yuka and Ayumi running toward her, waving to catch her attention. They arrived a little bit out of breath. They took a second before talking.

-We had an idea. About your wedding.

-Girls…

-Sh. Hear us out. So Ayumi told me that your first date with Koga was at a karaoke, right?

-Yeah…

-So we were looking on the internet for ideas for your bachelorette party and we found something.

-A karaoke session on your rehearsal dinner night!

-After the dinner and the speeches, the wedding party take turns to sing on stage songs important for them.

-Depending of the said party, it takes from 4 to 8 songs, which is not that long!

-That is a GREAT idea, girls if we ever have a wedding.

-What are you talking about, Kag?

-Look at me. Koga loves you more than everyone you've ever been with. His eyes sparkles whenever you appear in his sight. You can't beat that.

-Yuka is right Kagome. Nothing's gonna stop you both from getting married. Now, I gotta go. Ginta is waiting for me.

-Ginta?!

-Yeah, he's taking me to the restaurant, so I have to prepare myself correctly! See you, girls.

-Bye Ayumi… Did you know about this?

-No, and you?

-Not a clue.

Kagome took her phone to ask Koga but he already texted her first.

 _Honey, we have guests tonight, does it bother you?_

 _Who?_

 _Sesshomaru and Rin._

 _Of course it doesn't bother me! I'm very pleased, in fact!_

 _That's great!_

 _Hey, did you know about Ginta and Ayumi going out?_

 _What?_

 _They have a date tonight._

 _I didn't know but it's great for them! Ayumi is such a sweet girl and Ginta is a good man. They deserve each other._

 _You're right. I love you._

 _Love you too. See you tonight._

Kagome put her phone down and looked at Yuka.

-Let's go take our things to go in our English class.

She hated her English class, mostly because everything was course-related. It made everything so much more difficult and she already had a bad headache. While the teacher was talking about sales language tricks, Yuka saw Kagome slowly losing her color while holding her head.

-Are you sure you are ok? You look really pale all of a sudden.

-My head hurts but I'm sure it's nothing. Also, there's only 30 minutes left. After that I go back home.

-If you say so…

The miko was right, there was little time left and it passed kinda quickly. Yuka, worried, decided to drive her home. She was not gonna walk or take the train in that state! The ride was calm talking about homework and jobs. Yuka felt a little bit easier. Maybe it was the temperature of the room, but her friend was a little bit more lively now.

-You know, Yuka, Hakkaku is super sweet.

-Why are you telling me that?!

-He is cute AND loyal and sweet.

-He is kinda cute with his little black eyes.

-See? You saw it too!

-You can talk! You are going to be married to the most handsome man I have ever seen!

-I have to tell you something. You remember the weirdo who screamed his love for me on top of a mountain?

-Yeah, I remember. Did he come back?

-Well, kinda. It's Koga.

-What are you talking about?

-Koga and the weirdo are the same person.

-WHAT!? This is sooo romantic, but I feel so damn bad for calling him a weirdo… We did talk about in front of him, right?

-Yep.

-Oh god! He must think I am strange and rude.

-He actually is flattered that I talked about him back in middle school.

-Seriously? Thank God!

-That's my stop!

-I kinda forgot because of this revelation!

-Thanks for the ride, Yuka. Remember Hakkaku!

-Shut up.

-I love you too.

And Kagome went inside the building, saying hi to the receptionist.

-Are you ok, Lady Kagome?

-Yeah it's just a headache.

-Take care of yourself, Ma'am.

-Of course.

She took the elevator to go home on the 14th floor. She felt dizzy going out of the elevator. She took her keys to go inside and it was a challenge. Once she got in, she kicked her shoes and put her forehead on the door.

-Kagome?

It was Koga's voice. She found the strength to walk to see the living room. Koga was shining of joy and there was Sesshomaru and Rin on the couch. The wolf looked at her with a big genuine smile.

-Love, I made them change their mind! Soon we will be husband and wife! And I couldn't do it without Sesshomaru so I invited him over for dinner, I hope it's ok.

-That's…

Everything went black and she fell on the ground. Koga ran to her so she didn't hurt herself. Rin was shocked and Sesshomaru… well, Sesshomaru doesn't show emotions, really.

-Koga, we have to take her to the hospital.

Koga had kinda froze, so Rin took the matter at hand. She called the nearest hospital saying they were coming with and unconscious woman. She prepared everything for Kagome, the fastest she could and then slapped Koga. It was like he just wake up.

-What was that for, woman?

-To wake you up. Your fiancée lies on your lap, we have to get her to the hospital. I already called them.

He reacted. Standing up, he took Kagome bridal style and went down to take his car. The receptionist saw them and went to open the door for them.

-I knew something was wrong with Lady Kagome.

-Go with them, Rin. This one will stay and ask this girl about Kagome.

-Gotcha.

Behind the wheel, for once, Koga didn't felt the need to be slow. He had to be fast. So he drove fast. Rin was a little bit scared but she understood the emergency. Once at the hospital, doctors took care of Kagome, bringing her to another room and telling them to wait. It was all they had to do, anyway.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? I wanna know! Reviews please**


	11. Chapter 10: Hospital

**Hey everyone! I hope you're fine. Today's chapter is really small, please forgive me. But I will let you discover some things.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Koga was tired. No matter what everybody told him, no matter what he told everybody, he was exhausted. His day had been a train wreck of emotions. First, the anger against the Ancients, then the exasperation against the same people, relief for his now accepted wedding, the happiness towards Sesshomaru's presence, the sadness because one of his employees left and now this anguish because he didn't know what was going on with the love of his life. He had called Asako because it was her right to know what was going on in her daughter's life. Especially if the said life was in the hospital. Hours had passed since they got in and still no answers whatsoever.

-Mister Ookami?

Koga stood up so fast, the chair almost fell on the ground. Rin caught it in time.

-So, how is she, doctor?

-I'm not gonna lie, she is in bad shape.

-What is going on with her?

-She has cryptococcosis. It's a fungal infection that is mostly fatal in case of patients with AIDS. Since she is not one of those, we have a better chance at surviving. The infection already has infected the brain with a meningitis. We caught it on time before it infected the lungs.

-How long is she gonna stay in the hospital?

-We have to treat the meningitis first, so at least a couple of days. After that, if she responds well to the treatment, a week or two.

-Ok… Thank you, doctor.

-Pleasure.

At the very least, he knew what was wrong with his beautiful maiden, but it was goddamn scary. It was a potentially fatal fungal infection. A POTENTIALLY FATAL FUNGAL INFECTION! Koga began hyperventilating. He just couldn't see his life without Kagome now. He didn't even knew how he lived so long without her. He looked at his hands, put his head in it and freaked out. He felt a gentle touch of soft hands on his. Rin was on her knees before him. She took his hands, putting them away from his head.

-You know, it's ok to cry.

His view started to blur and not before long he was crying in the woman's arms. When Sesshomaru got in, he was jealous at first but he realized that the wolf needed it. He couldn't help being jealous of everyone touching Rin but she had always been like this, a very tactile person with a great human and demon contact. He just waited for it to stop. When Koga calmed down, the dog-demon came closer.

-This one talked to the receptionist of your apartment. She said that Kagome came back home with her friend who lives across the city, so it was a huge detour and that Lady Kagome looked very pale when she got in.

-Yuka? They had English together today. So maybe she started to feel bad while she was at the college.

-Are you ok?

-Yeah… It's getting kind of late, so if you guys have better things to do, I don't mind.

-You sure Koga?

-Yeah, I'm gonna stay here. Her family and friends should passed too. Maybe not today though.

-Call us if there's anything at all.

-Will do.

Rin hugged him one last time and Sesshomaru shook his hand. Once they left, Koga let himself fall on a chair. He couldn't go to her room just yet, but he was not going to leave. He was her future husband after all. Now he didn't have to keep up the appearance so he let all his exhaustion fall on him. "Kagome _,"_ he thought, "I hope you'll be alright. You are the strongest woman I ever known. Please, come back to me."

* * *

 **I love Koga and how relatable I can make him. I promise next week chapter will be longer... And ki da musical. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: THAT boy

**Hey there! How have you guys been doing? This chapter is a... Experience if you want so I could see if I could put some music in there. I personally liked it, but it's my story and I wouldn't publish it if I didn't like it.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Kagome was dreaming. It was a memory of what seemed like an eternity. One of the first time all the group went to a club. It was full of people, but they were having fun so it didn't matter. They were dancing and talking and laughing. During the night, Koga found himself alone at the bar, waiting for their drinks when two girls with mics came to him. They began singing while dancing on him.

 _I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself_

The first one to sing was a cute boyish girl with short hair. She was wearing glasses so he couldn't see her eyes but the rest of her face look kinda cute.

 _I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else_

She was wearing a skinny top covering only her breast, a leather coat stopping above her hips, a ripped black jean and leather boots. The stereotype of the boyish rebellious girl.

 _He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows, let's go_

Was she talking about him? She certainly showed interest in him, dancing like that her ass on him.

 _I've been starin' at ya  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kinda body needs a spotlight_

That was the other girl. Long brown hair with blond in it, brown eyes, a tanned skin, perfect make-up. He couldn't lie, this chick was beautiful.

 _Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade_

Did she want to have sex with him!? They were not letting him speak, so he couldn't argue. The girly girl was dancing in front of him in her beige leather jacket and her little black dress.

 _Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?_

Kagome looked toward him and saw his confused face while the girls were dancing on him. The DJ also thought it would be a good idea to put a spotlight on them, so everyone could see who was _that boy_.

 _Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy_

Koga felt more than he saw Kagome's eyes on him. He looked at her and found her smiling with his boys. The boys were cheering on him, as if it was not embarrassing enough!

 _You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it like you, you do_

They just kept going! It felt like forever for him. Anyone else would have felt flattered and happy with that kind of treatment, but not him. He had finally found the love of his life! He didn't want some… whore who just wanted his perfect body!

 _Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big blue eyes, tell me  
Who's that, who's that_

The girly girl stopped singing and it was back to the boyish girl. Apparently, he was the center of attention of the club and he didn't even know.

 _I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light, kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I- I- I wanna know who you are  
My name is Dev and you can be my star_

So… she thought he was looking at her hips because he wanted her? She so wrong Koga didn't even where to begin. He looked at Kagome who looked at him, smiling dreamily. And probably laughing at him. The girls finished their song and looked at him.

-So, big boy. What's your name?

-Koga. Listen-

-Koga, that sounds so manly and strong.

-Thank you but-

-Come on! Come with us, it will be fun.

-Ok ok, girls!

That was Kagome's voice. He looked at her. She was wearing heels and a cute little black dress. The dress had a deep v-cleavage, short sleeves but still showed her shoulders and she was wearing a black velvet choker to complete the kit. She was stunning.

-Go play somewhere else.

-Can't do.

-Why's that?

-Because he's mine.

-You can't be serious. He is too hot for you.

-And you two are too slutty for his taste. Go fuck someone else.

-Who do you think you are, bitch?

-The bitch who belongs to the handsome man you have been playing with. You want to fight, then bring it on, but I can assure that I can throw a punch unlike you.

-Pf. Come Dev. She's ruining my trip.

They left and Koga took Kagome in his arms. He made her spin and kissed her.

-Hey, big boy what was that for?

-You really are something, Kag. You are feisty when it comes down to the people you cared about.

-Baby, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm yours.

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in an hospital bed and her head was killing her. The glass wall of her room showed the hallway of the hospital and, in that case, Koga talking to the doctors. What was going on?

* * *

 **So... What do you guys think? Is it ok or not? I guess I'll see you next week then! Oh and I saw that a lot of people followed this story, more and more each week and I just wanted to say thanks to you guys. If it weren't for you, this story might have stayed in my computer forever. Love you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Being Human

**Hey guys! How have you been? Seriously, I'm late in my writing! I usually keep a couple of chapters of distance with you but you are closing on me! That's crazy man, I gotta start writing again more. Enough with this, you didn't came here to read me crying for myself but for Kagome and Koga so...**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Koga were talking to the doctors in charge of Kagome. They were telling him exactly what her treatment was but he didn't really care. As long as it made her feel better.

-You just have to remember, Mister Ookami, the treatment might make her feel sick, dizzy and even lost track of time.

-These are quite serious side-effects.

-Well, we are giving her some strong stuff.

-When will we know if it works?

-To be frank, if she ever wakes up.

-Then, Furuya-Sensei, I can assure you that the treatment works.

-Why do you say that?

The assistant, pretty and intelligent woman, showed the patient with her head through the glass. Koga lost his breath. Kagome sat up in her bed, alone and looked at him with confusion on her face. The wolf turned around, went inside and looked at her shocked. He whispered her name while running up to her and hugging her. She pet his head, trying to calm the small spasms of him crying on her laps. The doctor and his assistant followed him.

-Good to see you, Miss Higurashi.

-What's going on?

-You got a really nasty fungal infection and it had caused a meningitis. You are treated right now as we speak.

-Babe, everything is ok.

-It's not! You were gone for three days!

She had been sleeping for 3 whole days. What did she missed at school? How was her mother?

-Koga! Your negotiations…

-I won. The contract will be sign next week.

-What about the wedding planner?

-I called it off. She understood and even offered to come here. But I said that you needed calm while your recovery.

-What about my mother? How is she?

-She was worried. She almost broke down in front of me. Your brother was a real man. I will call her.

-What about-

-Kag. Just lay down and rest. Everything else can and will wait. I love you.

-I love you too.

Koga left the room and the hospital. He needed a drink. But he was a strong man and his woman needed him more than ever. It was February 1st. She graduated in the end of May. They were getting married in June. And she was in hospital bed. Everything was so messy… Why can't something go right once in his life?

Kagome was listening to the doctors closely. That infection was really dangerous. She caught it just by breathing dust! Koga was not coming back either… what was he doing? She was getting worried a little that he left. She was almost always healthy while visiting him and she barely got a cold while being with him now. They never had been through something like this.

Koga hung up his phone. He had called Asako, Ayumi, Yuka, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin and Ayame. He was not used to those kind of situation because demons don't get sick. But his mate was still human. He felt like the Gods wanted to try him, try his love and his faith. He got back to her room. She was looking outside, sadly. She didn't heard him. The wolf looked at her. She was beautiful, but that was not it. She was courageous, righteous, compassionate, sweet, gentle, fair, intelligent and funny. She was everything he never knew he needed. Kagome turned her head and saw him. Tears were menacing to roll out of her eyes while her smile only grew larger.

-Koga.

It was just a whisper but he heard. He heard the sadness, the joy and the fear. She opened her arms and he almost ran into them. She cried on his shoulder.

-What's wrong?

-What took you so long just to call my mother?

-I called everyone who cares about you and came to see you in the past three days.

-I thought… I was scared you were gone.

-Why would I be?

-Because… maybe this is too much to handle for you. Even for me, it's… Koga, I almost died because of a breath. This is insane!

-Yeah it is, but it's not as insane as I would be without you. Kag, we talked about this. I am not leaving you. Ever. I love you. And as long as you want me to, I will stand by your side.

Kagome made some space for him in the bed and they fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know, not long enough but I wanted to show how vulnerable Kagome is and feel since she's with Koga and all... Til next time! Love you all**


	14. Chapter 13: Family

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, I'm trying to keep up with everything in my life, so the posting will not be as scheduled as it was before. I hope you will like my story even if it's... Not a weekly thing.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

It was February 24th. Kagome had been home for almost a week. She still had a hard time getting back at school since she missed a couple of lectures but she had notes of everyone. Ayame came to visit with her family, her new brother-in-law and her soon-to-be nephews. She looked at the man. Tanned skin, dark short hair and a devastating smile…

-Hey, you are the one who tattooed me!

-Yes I am. The name's Yoshi.

-He is much younger than me. He was three when you and me met, Kag.

After that revelation, she stood up and hugged Yoshi so tight. The man was very confused, he barely knew this woman! And she was only thinking of the fact that he and Koga lost their father right before she went to the Feudal Era.

-I know what you have been through. I'm sorry you lost your father so young. I lost mine at the same age.

-Well, thank you. But I had older brother Koga to help me and mother.

She let him go. He understood now. Koga had told him about the fact that she was 4 when her father died, murdered by a thief in a bank because he tried to protect a little girl. They talked for hours about the past, the present and Izumi and Natsuko(son and daughter of Ayame and Yoshi). After they left, Kagome turned to Koga.

-Why didn't you tell me you had a little brother?

-It… it never really came on the subject of my family and I'm not really close to him.

-The way he talked, you were his fatherly figure, how could you not be close?

-Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother, but when my father died with my big brother, Danuja, I was 16 years old. That meant taking the lead of everything since I became the Lord of the East. It was huge responsibilities and, well, to be honest, I'm not sure I was up to the task at the time. I did it anyway, but it was hard. Without Ginta and Hakkaku, I would have been a failure as a leader and, if we add you, I would not be alive today.

-You never talk about that time.

-That's because it's a dark side of my past that I am not really proud of, full of blood and murder and war.

Kagome looked at Koga's face. She could see the shame, the sadness and a little bit of terror. She put her hand on his cheek. He put his over hers and leaned on them. The miko took a deep breath.

-Babe, I know you and your past. I remember how it was before we met. I give you that it was not glorious, but it's in the past and you changed. As long as it doesn't disgust you of the idea of having children, I'm ok with _anything_ you could say to me.

-I love you, Kag. You always know what to say.

-I love you too.

Kagome moved to the kitchen, getting ready to cook dinner. It felt great being back in her stuff with her food. Hospital food is disgusting, lacking love, spices, sauce, color, etc. Koga wasn't bound to eat that. He ate at work more often than not, but it was ok. The world kept spinning while she was sick, college work told her that. She left her part-time job and work as a secretary at Ginta's salon. She took her knife, getting ready the slice the venison in front of her when she thought of something.

-While we are on the children subject, isn't Ayame a little old to have a 4 years old son?

Koga sighted. Of course she was going to bring it up, it was something unnatural to human, having children at 80 years, so at 500… But he wished he had not need to speak of it because it could scare her.

-Actually, she still is pretty young. The only reason lots of us died early was because of wars. We are natural fighters, we seek the battle. But we have strong genes and we can live thousands of years. Look at the Ancients! They were already old when we met.

-That explains the longevity.

-Also, Kag, she had children pretty late. Earlier than me, but still. We also are usually very fertile. My mother only had three children and she was not very fertile. The fact that her husband died didn't really help.

-She could remarry, find a new mate, no?

-Absolutely not. Once wolf demons mate, it's for life. Also, they can bear children for a very long time. My own grandmother had 65 children.

-65!? Are you kidding?!

-No, I'm not. But, please, don't be scared.

-I hope you don't intend to break that record because I can assure you that it's not going to happen!

-I don't even know how it is for human mate, though. Did you talk about this with Rin?

-She and Sesshomaru have 8 kids, the older one is 150 years old and the younger is 16. She told me that the pregnancy was quicker than any normal ones. And that I had to be careful because I could be inclined to have multiple babies at the same time.

-Like wolves. It makes sense. I told you, it's not something we, wolves, encourage, mixing with humans. They just think you will be a great asset to our clan.

-Well, I mean, this is flattering. And at least they let us be together.

Koga looked at Kagome. She was not completely healed yet, she sometimes got dizzy, lost track of time or lost balance. He was worried. He just didn't want to lose her. She was too precious. The miko felt her future-husband stare on her skin. She laughed a little uneasy.

-Why are you looking at me like this?

-Are you ok?

-Yeah.

-Really?

-Yes! What is going on?

-It's just… I just realized how fragile you are. I don't want to lose you, love. I can't wait to make you my mate just because you won't get sick anymore.

-Koga…

She went to him, put her hand on his cheek and he put his on hers. Her thumb was caressing his skin and she got lost in his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in this sapphire ocean. They kissed tenderly, lips moving slowly. But they both needed to be reassured so they needed more. The kiss deepened, their hands were everywhere. Koga put his hand on her ass and sat her on the table so their lips could be on the same level. They literally lost track of time, kissing for half an hour. When Kagome tried to undress the wolf, he took her wrists and stopped her.

-What's wrong?

-If we don't stop right now, I might not be able to stop at all.

-But, I want to try something.

-Kag…

-I swear you won't have to do anything.

-... Ok.

She took his hand and brought him to their room. She pushed him on the bed and took off his pants. She paused.

-You must have been tight in there.

-You have no idea.

She kissed every inch of his body, using only her mouth to do _everything_. Koga had an hard time to keep his hands to himself, but that's what she wanted. After both of them being satisfied, they cuddled and fell in a deep sleep without dream.

* * *

 **So... What do you guys think about it? And I make extra efforts to make sure every chapter will be longer. Til next time! Love y'all**


	15. Chapter 14 : March 19th

**Hey guys! How is it going? Sorry for the tardiness of my work, it's just that I lost my job and the taxes, tire changes, etc. There's a lot going on right now. But you're not here for me, are you? So...**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

March 19th. It was it. They were there. Finally. Koga was almost at his limits of waiting. Kagome was an amazing girl, worth waiting for but nobody can wait too long while having a beauty like that sleeping next to them every single night. She was drop dead gorgeous with her black locks, her fair skin, her beautiful round brown eyes and, _damn_ , her curves. She was not the little girl he once knew. She was a grown-up woman physically but also mentally. She was so much stronger than when he met her. She was smart, gentle and sweet with one hell of a character. But he loved that about her.

The wolf woke up early just to make her breakfast in bed, with everything she loved. In the kitchen, he used his powers just to make sure that he didn't woke her up. The miko woke up because she felt cold. Her fiance was not there. She concentrated and felt his aura in the kitchen. She smiled but didn't say a word, knowing exactly what he was doing. She looked at the ceiling.

Koga had changed so much and she fell so deeply in love with him in the last few months. The boy was long gone. A strong handsome man took his place. He was sweeter and more careful than he was in the Feudal Era. He was calmer too, but just as romantic and in love as ever. His physical changed too, in a good way. His hair were still long but she liked it this way. His skin was tanned because of the hours spent outside, hunting. His muscles were impressive and defined. His eyes were gentle yet they could see all, as if she could hide nothing to his stare. His lips were… _aahh_! to fall for. And she was not talking about his ass! He was really beautiful. But he didn't care, so he was not as arrogant as he once was in his prime youth.

Koga grew with the love of Kagome for him, helping him becoming the man she deserved. The same thing could be said about her. She changed. Everybody told her, even her own mother! Asako told her that she saw a funnier and happier side of Kagome than she ever did.

-I hope that you're hungry, sweetheart!

-Koga?

-What is it, love? Why are you crying?

-Because I am happy.

Koga left the tray on her bedside as he sat on the beside her.

-If you are indeed happy, why are you crying? You make me feel like I did something wrong!

-I was thinking about everything and nothing and then I thought about Inuyasha. You're probably thinking that I am a bad person for still crying over my ex while I'm with you BUT. The truth is that, now that I am not in love with him anymore, there were more bad side to our relationship than good. He was jealous, but he could see Kikyo at the same time as me. He was rude and impolite. He came to my school to tell me it was not important, that he was more important than everything else. He got irritated as soon as I showed some human side like fatigue. I had to fight with him so we could help someone in need. Now that I am with you, I don't even understand why I fell in love with him.

Koga was doing an amazing job listening. His eyes never looked away from her and he never said a word. He felt she needed to let it out and he was going to let her.

-I guess, what I am trying to say is… I love you so much, Koga. I can't even begin to express it with words. In the end, I'm glad the well never opened after that, because I wouldn't have met the you that is standing before me and I would probably have marry Inuyasha and you would have probably marry Ayame for your pack and I don't think I would have loved this life as much as I love the one that I have. Am I clear or am I just speaking nonsense?

-You are very clear, my love.

-I'm sorry babe, I just keep going on and on and on about everyth-

The wolf had cut her speech with a passionate kiss.

-Why are you so anxious, sweetheart?

-I… I don't know. I think that my desire for this day to be perfect is so strong that it makes me babble a little.

-Kagome Higurashi… I've been in love with you for centuries now, there's nothing you could do that would make me love you less.

-Koga…

They kissed each other slowly, tenderly. She raised her hand to cup his face and he put his on her waist. Their lips were dancing against each other, fangs touching skin. To his surprise, she gently asked for the permission to go further with her tongue. He could not say no to _that_. Using his grip, he pulled her closer as she deepen the kiss, bringing her to his laps. He felt her hands going up in his hair, freeing them from the ponytail. _It was so damn hot in there._ He felt his own hands going to her back, under her shirt. His thoughts were dizzy and cloudy. Then his phone rang. "Lucky me! I might have ruined tonight's plans," he thought.

-Love, we gotta slow down. I have to be at work in half an hour. And you have a mid-term exam in Shippo's class.

-I thought you couldn't wait anymore.

-I can wait until tonight, though it will be hard to not think of you and get aroused.

-I love you… you know that?

-I think I do.

He kissed her forehead and took his leave.

At the end of the day, Kagome found herself doing some luggage because, apparently, they were going away for a couple of days.

-Why won't you tell me where we're going? At least I would know what to bring!

-Hun, you just have to bring personal stuff, I already bought what you will need there. Oh! And we have another traveling trip next weekend.

-What? Why are you telling me this now?

-Because I want you to be prepared for that trip. We are going camping.

-Camping? Like a preview of our honeymoon?

-Yeah, you can see it like that. Although, I really like camping, it feels like going back to when I was young.

-I feel you, sometimes I really wish I could just… go back in time when everything but my love life was simple.

-...

-Now everything but my love life is complicated and completely insane. I found the perfect guy, finally, I am madly in love with him and I have exams, homework, classes, driving school, family diners, social life. So many things to think about when all I wanna think about is you, the sun on my skin and the wind through my hair.

He turned around and hugged her from behind. He almost got scared when she started to regret her past. She never talked about her past or Inuyasha anymore and he didn't want her to feel as if she couldn't talk to him. Koga actually quite loved Inuyasha because he was the very reason they were together now, but she was Koga's now. And she wouldn't want anything else in the world than be here in his arms.

-Ok, enough with the cuddle! The car is waiting for us.

-We are not driving there?

-I'm not really a fan at letting my precious car at the airport.

-The airport?

-Now, go before I say too much!

They ran to the car outside. It was the usual driver of Koga's company. The ride was really quiet, notably because Koga wanted to keep his mouth shut to not ruin anything. Once at the airport, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Yoshi, Yuka and Ayumi were there. They kept Kagome busy while Koga took care of the tickets and the passports. After everyone wished them a good trip, they embarked on the plane. They were in for a long time.

-You should get some sleep. We will be in that plane for 13 hours.

-Where the hell are you taking me?

-Surprise!

Kagome closed her eyes, getting ready to get some sleep. They were traveling in first class so she had enough space. Koga watched her sleep a little before turning his attention to the window, reviewing everything in his head before they got there. A couple hours later, he shook her shoulder, telling her to look through the same window. She first saw the Eiffel tower, then Notre-Dame and finally the Triumph Arc. They were in motherfucking Paris.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah, I know. Cliché, isn't it? But, truth be told, I think they are that kind of couple. Well till next time! Love you**


	16. Chapter 15: We were staying in Paris

**Hi everyone! Coming back to a more established schedule. I've got a new job and everything is fine in my life. So I thought to myself ''Why not?''**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

They disembarked, Kagome running holding her elegant black hat on her head. She was thrilled to be in Paris. There was just so much to see and to do!

-How long are we staying, dear?

-3 days.

-That's not enough! That's not nearly enough to do everything!

Koga laughed. She was so adorable, like a little kid at Christmas.

-Don't worry, hun. I got a few surprises for you.

-Are you ever gonna get tired of surprising me all the time?

-Nope. Not a chance.

-How did I get this lucky?

-Because I am, I guess.

-Great answer, Mister.

They got in the car waiting for them and went down to a road called 8th Street. The young woman looked confused because, as she could see, there was no hotel near that place. Before she realized it, Koga was out of the car and holding her door to get out. She looked at him as he took her hand in his. He walked to the the front door of one of the building.

-I'm not sure to understand what is going on right here, Koga.

He showed his other hand. He had a new set of keys she had never saw before.

-I knew you would want to come back and I'm gonna open a new branch here, so… I bought a new apartment!

-Are you kidding?! Do you have any idea how much does it costs living in Paris? A fortune!

-Believe me, I know. I never thought that I would buy a 3 million dollars apartment.

-I'm sorry? How much?

-Kagome, we have money. I worked very hard everyday for decades and then I got my own company which is now worth billions now. So, if I want to buy you a nice apartment in the city of lights, I will.

-And let me guess… I don't have a word to say?

-Well, you do but I don't want you to stop me from buying something for you. Now, let's go in and see this apartment.

They went inside. In a beautiful building of stone, the contemporary duplex built like a house of 163 m² consisted on the first level of a large reception of 80 m² with 3.20 meters high ceiling; on the second level, a master bedroom with dressing room and bathroom, two other bedrooms each with their water point, a laundry room and a fourth bedroom on the mezzanine. The property was in exceptional condition with air conditioning, home automation, alarm system AND cellar in the basement. It was marvelous. Sure enough, everything was white but some things like the wood spiral stairs, the massive wood kitchen table, the glass doors of the master bedroom and the stainless items of the kitchen. Koga was surprised. He was not there to visit, it was his assistant, Itachi, who came.

Kagome was mesmerized. How could a place be so perfect? How could her life be so perfect? While she was standing in the master bedroom, she felt strong arms holding her waist and hot lips going up and down on her neck.

-Babe, what are you doing?

-I couldn't do it before. I could not touch you even if I was dying to. And you made that waiting thing soooo hard, baby girl.

His hands began to move, gently, going a little bit on her belly, under her shirt. She laid her head back, on his shoulder, freeing him some space for his kisses. She finally turned around, facing him. She kissed him, her hands under his shirt as well as his hands under hers. They began undressing each other, Koga enjoying the fact that he could now do it and not watch her doing it. He was careful not to rip her clothes apart even if it was the only thing he wanted to do at that instant. The moment neither of them had clothes left but their underwears, they moved to the bed. The kisses, the passion, their hands absolutely everywhere brought both of them on cloud nine.

Koga began to kiss every single inch of Kagome's body. This time, when he bit her the further up on her thigh he could, she didn't had any question. She then understood that her first day in Paris would be spent in that very apartment and, at least most of it, in that particular bed.

When Kagome woke up on the 21st, she felt different. She was not a virgin anymore, true. And it felt _so good_ feeling _him_ inside of her. To be honest, when she reached her peak the day before, she thought she was dying of happiness. When she looked at her naked body, she understood. She was not completely human anymore. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself. She was different. Her hairs were shinier, her skin seemed without imperfections, her eyes had a red tone they didn't have before. There came the strange part. Her teeth were sharper than before and her ears were pointing more than before. She had a little moment of panic. What was she? A miko? A youkai? An hanyou? A human? WHAT WAS SHE?! She suddenly heard a noise. She got back to the bedroom and saw Koga, naked, laying in the weirdest position. She suddenly saw a bit mark at the same place as hers. And then it hit her. She was a mate. Simply. She was a human miko mated with a Great youkai, so she was a little youkai. But it didn't matter. She was with the love of her life. She was getting married in a couple of weeks. Right at that moment, everything was perfect.

Later that day, Koga and Kagome were walking down the street to the Chanel shop. She really was like a kid at Christmas. Her eyes were sparkling, she walked fast from store to store and she was laughing. A great genuine crystal laugh. God knew Koga could listen to it all day long. He loved that sound. As soon as he woke up that day, he saw every little details that had changed on his fiancee. More than anything, he could smell himself in her scent. And it stayed no matter if she took a shower or put on perfume. That was the important part, especially with the destination of the week after.

-Koga! Are you listening?

-I'm sorry, Kag, I got lost in my thoughts. What is it?

-I asked if we could go to Milan for the fashion shows.

-We'll see for that. Maybe you'll go alone.

-What? I don't want to go anywhere without you.

-We'll see, ok hun?

-Fine.

She gave him a peck on the lips and, after making sure that nobody could see, flashed her ass at him with her short skirt. She really was like a kid. After the shopping, they went to that small little café typically french two streets from their apartment. It was open from 6 in the morning till 2 in the morning. They would definitely go back to that place later that night. For the time being they had to get dressed up, they were going to a 3-Michelin stars restaurant, so dress and suit. Koga was wearing a dark grey suit with a deep blue shirt and a dark grey tie. Kagome was wearing a skinny long sleeve deep blue dress, her hair tied up showed the white gold necklace her man had just bought her to fit with her earrings from Christmas.

-Ready?

-Ready.

* * *

 **So... what did you think? It's nice to have a little feedback once in a while. I wanted to express the changes happening in Kagome at that time and especially how was her mental state. Well, til next time! Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 16: Girls' Night Out

**Hey guys! It's me again. Nothing much to say, so let's just jump into it!**

* * *

Life came back to normal after their trip to Paris. At least for a week. Examens, homework, meetings, decisions… their busy life. Kagome was amazed by the fact that, between everything else, they still had time for each other. They still went out for diner sometimes, they were still going out to the movies or the club. They were successful in balance.

-Kagome, are you listening?

The young woman blinked and looked at Yuka. They were having a girls' night out and all she was thinking about was her man. Ayumi and Eri were at the bar, waiting for their drinks.

-Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. What were we talking about?

-Hakkaku!

-Yeah, right. What was the question?

-How do you know them? How long has it been?

-You remember in middle school when I was always sick? We were around… fifteen I think.

-Yeah, kinda.

-He was at the Health Center I was going. Someone close to all of them were there at the same time.

-Who was it?

-Koga's older brother.

Not the truth at all, but it was the story they all agreed on… for now at least. Kagome told the boys that if it ever got serious between them and the girls, her friends were trustworthy.

-What are you talking about?

-How Kagome met our… love interests.

-Yeah, lucky you.

-You're the one to talk, Eri! That attractive doctor, Usui, is all over you!

-What are you talking about? Usui is just a great study partner.

-Sorry, but isn't he the one accompanying you to my wedding?

-My my, Eri-chan!

-Shut up! You both are going out with the bestmens while being the bridesmaids!

-Sorry about that.

-Don't worry, Kag. I understand the symmetric part of the wedding and, I mean, it's not like I'm the most available person right now, so. Even at this very moment, I'm lucky I don't need to closter myself because of my studies.

-You're brilliant, you will get straight As.

-Ayumi's right. Girl, you got it all. Own it. It's kind of frustrating seeing a beautiful successful woman thinking otherwise.

-You know what girls? We should drink to that.

-To what, Kag?

-I'm getting married to a quite literally perfect man, I already have a job in a company I will soon co-possess while my grades are _great_. Ayumi and Yuka are starting going out with some of the most wonderful men I personally know and are doing good in school. And to top it all, Eri is gonna crush her exams with her handsome ''study partner''. So… I'll definitely drink to that.

-We drink to that!

-We drink to that!

-We drink to that!

After a lot of drinks, Kagome got back home. Her personal driver taking care of the wheel or else his boss would kill him. Once she passed her front door, she realized how quiet everything was. Clearly, Koga didn't not wait for her and it was good. At least for him, since he was a responsible boss who needed to get some jobs done early the next morning. He often did that, mostly because he could go home early then, but it was almost never the case. That's what happens when one is the boss. Back to the young woman who was walking on the tip of her toes, or she thought. Maybe it was because of the youkai's senses, but the man could hear her, loud and clear. He did his best to hide it, though. The miko crawled up in the bed, mostly naked. She looked at her partner, searching for a flaw. After her talk with the girls, she realized how perfect her life was, how lucky she got. She didn't had it easy and it had been a long rough path for them to find each other, but still, they did. It must had been fate, at least a little part of it. Koga's back was facing her, so she used that opportunity to hugged him from behind, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck. He was so warm and recomforting. By his presence alone, he could ease every single one of her tensions. He had let his hair down for sleeping and each time he did that, she would do the same thing over and over again: feel blessed to be the only witness of that sight and run her hand through his hair. By doing that, she did the exact same thing his presence did for her: soothing him. She calmed whatever nightmare he did or eased any doubt he could have. Without a doubt, they were a perfect pairing for each other.

The morning after, Kagome woke up to an empty bed. On her nightstand, there was a water bottle, two little white pills and a note. She took the two Aspirins before reading the little letter.

 _Hi baby girl,_

 _Hope you slept well and that you don't have too much of an hangover. I don't know what you talked about with your friends, but I know you were quite the affectionate one yesterday_ _this morning. You're quite the lucky one also. I looked it up, your class have been canceled. I guess the flu is running wild again ;) Don't forget to do your bags for this weekend. We will be gone for a week. Back to where it all began._

 _I'll see you tonight. I love you_

 _Koga_

The young woman found herself unable to hide the growing smile on her face. She really did get lucky. But who would have thought? She took her phone in her hand and composed a number she knew by heart.

- _Hello?_

-Hi mom.

- _Kagome! I'm so happy you called. How are you babycakes?_

-I'm fine, my grades are great and the rest is absolutely amazing. What about you?

- _Oh, you know me, always the same, beside the fact that I'm looking at dresses for your wedding. Did you know that it existed some stores only for brides' mother's dresses? It's insane!_

-I believe you, mom. The number of stores that I got to visit myself is incredible. Hey, you remember my yellow backpack I used to carry around when I time-traveled? Do you think you

may still have it?

- _Oh my god… I gotta look, why?_

-We are going camping for a week with Koga and that bag was huge, so I thought maybe I could use it again.

- _Baby girl, I think you should use another bag._

-Why?

- _Because I'm pretty sure that, first, that bag must be worned out, second, you will_ feel _something seeing that bag and, last, it must smells like Inuyasha._

-Oh. I had not thought of that.

- _I'm sure you didn't, dear._

 _-_ Well, in that case, I'm gonna call Koga, ask him where are the bags I could use. Thanks mom! Bye!

- _My pleasure, dear. Have a nice day, Kagome._


	18. Chapter 17: Pleasure

**Hey guys! So this chapter contains _strong_ lemon, you can skip it if you want but read at least until the characters joined together. You have been warned. For those of you skipping it, I will post another chapter so you can read a little you too.**

 **Now, let's read!**

* * *

Koga stretched his arms above his head. Since he was going away for a week and that he was going to be unreachable, he had to make sure everything was done in the next 36 hours. It had been three days and a half and all he was doing was phone calls, signatures, meetings and such. Damn, he even skipped lunch two days in a row. Suddenly, he heard loud laughters coming from the other side of his office's door. There shouldn't be anything funny while doing HR, accounting or corporate work. That was it, he was too curious for his own good, he just couldn't focus anymore. The closer he got to the door, the more he realized that it wasn't just laughter, but lively conversation also. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

-What's going on over here?

-Hey boss!

In the middle of the small gathered crowd, Kagome stood like the sun at the center of their galaxy. She had brought muffins, fruits, coffee and hot chocolate. Koga's chest filled with pride and love. She was beautiful with her red trench coat, her hair in a studied low bun, light make-up and the jewels he gave her. He suddenly felt underdressed with his white button up shirt,black tie and his black jean. She closed the distance between them, put one hand on his chest while the other grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her until their lips met. Whistles and applause resonated in his ears and he smiled against his woman's lips.

-Ok ok, guys, enough. Go back to work. You're lucky my future wife is so cute to think of all of you.

-Thanks, Ma'am!

-Come inside, Kag.

He let her through and closed the door behind him in the idea of keeping their conversation private. Little did he know that his beautiful maiden had something else in mind. She leaned on his desk, facing him. He put his hands in his pockets while walking toward her.

-So, love, what brings you here, not that I'm not happy to see you though?

-It's been a couple of days that the only thing you do when you come home is sleeping and because you look exhausted, I don't want to disturb you. But I'm… tired of waiting.

-What do you mean, Kag?

He was as confused as he was worried.

-I mean this.

She took his tie again and pulled him into a kiss again, but this one was more… passionate. She wanted him so bad and she was trying to show him just how much she missed him. Koga's hands grabbed her waist. She had removed her trench, revealing a _really_ short skirt with a white sleeveless blouse. She was really sexy. Their tongues were dancing with each other and the heat just kept on rising. She let go of his tie and ran her fingers through his now free hair. He let his hands explore, seeking more contact.

His heart was beating so fast. He knew he shouldn't let her, he should work, but… She was there, in front of him, obviously in heat and she begged him. He felt every curves through her thin blouse and it was driving him insane, but not as much as her hands in his hair. His right hand found the zip of her top and not long after the said top was lying on the ground. He broke the kiss to look at her. She choose a beautiful light pink bra with delicate lace covering everything. She looked so… _delicious_. He returned attacking her neck, teasing her skin with his fangs, his hands now on her waist.

Now that her top was on the floor, she knew her little tactic worked. She _needed_ him, so she did what she had to do. Without breaking the contact of his mouth against her neck, she loosen his tie to the point of the knot was non-existent and began unbuttoning his shirt. She would not be the only one half naked. Once the shirt was open, their lips met again with so much strength and love and fire. He helped her to remove the shirt off of his shoulders and she could feel the haste in his moves. All that lighten up the fire she felt in her lower belly.

She was everywhere. Her hands on his bare chest, her smell surrounding him and her skin under his fingers. The spiciness of her scent, her arousal, only made him lose control even more. He almost teared apart her skirt trying to remove it. Once done, he made he sat on his desk, never breaking the kiss, his hands running wild on her thighs. The little moans escaping her were like a sweet melody to his ears. He left her mouth to kiss a trail down her neck, between her breasts, to her navel and he was not stopping there.

His lips on her skin felt _amazing_. The more he kissed her body, the more she lied on her back until she lied completely on his large desk. He removed her pink laced panties and began _eating her alive._ OH God, the things he did with his tongue were out of this world. And the _fangs_! She had an hard time keeping quiet, but she knew she had to. Even so, the orgasm she had at that moment felt so amazing, but it was still not enough.

He swore her juices tasted like heaven. She _was_ heaven, especially in that moment. And he felt so tight in his jeans, it hurt. When she worked her way to the said pants, he felt very relieved. The jean dropped to his ankles with his boxers in one swift move from his lover. He grabbed her waist, positioned himself to her entrance and _slowly_ made his way in. His self-control was very weak, but he wanted to please her to the maximum of his capacities.

-K-ko-g-ga…

 _The way she groaned his name._ His control was gone in an instant. He brought her to the floor, covering her body with his and kissing her while pounding inside of her. The kiss kept the noise at the lowest level they could. Everytime he was inside of her like that, he felt like he was one with the universe. He didn't have a body anymore, only his mind making love to hers. They peaked at the exact same time, mixing their releases. He let himself down on his elbows, not to crush her with his weight. He grabbed the tissue box on his desk. He looked at her, his everything.

-So… Worth the wait?

-Totally. That was awesome.


	19. Chapter 18: Unexpected visit

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was... Steamy, at least compared to what you're used to. As I promised, here is another chapter so everyone can at least read a chapter this week. There will not be any update next week. I'm so sorry it will just not be possible.**

 **Now, let's read!**

* * *

Still on the office floor from their… _sport_ session, Kagome and Koga were breathing with a lot of difficulties.

-How did I get so lucky again?

-I'm asking myself the same question over and over again.

-By the way Kag, you sure I was your first man?

-Yeah, Koga, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what has been _inside_ me. Why do you ask?

-Because, girl, you got skills.

-Maybe it's my wolf part starting to show up.

-I don't know about that, I have some sweet memories of our first time.

-Babe, you did _everything_ the first time. This is actually the first time I boldly make a move on you.

-And it was incredible.

-Right?

-Not that I want to break the mood, but… was it all or you needed something else?

-Right! I wanted bags.

-Bags?

-Yeah, I began packing my things for saturday and I realized that I do not own any BIG bag so I thought that you might have that since, you know, you _literally_ hunt to live.

-Yeah, I just might. Just how many things are you planning to bring?

-I used to travel a lot, you know. I wanna be prepared for everything.

-Love, I already prepared the food, the equipments such as sleeping bags, air mattress, tent, bbq and everything else. You just have to think of yourself.

-It's hard for me.

She really meant it. Breaking a habit is not something someone could just do without some effort. She spent almost 2 years and a half traveling back and forth between the feudal japan and her today japan. She traveled a lot over there also. She walked an average amount of 20 miles per day. She also always had to think of EVERYTHING. The med kit, the food, clothes, shards, dishes, etc. Just because Inuyasha was so annoying if he didn't have his instant ramen. She would think of Koga too, well the old one at least, by bringing him some snacks. She really used to be a mother a lot. Or at least used to act like one. Sometimes, when she lost herself in her thoughts, she would think about how she used to feel at that time of her life. She was 15 then and everything felt so… new. Really. She didn't know anything about life or love or feeling really. She didn't know how the world works, even less how the older world worked. Of course she fell head over heels for a guy that did not even know what was good for him or even what he wanted of life. Just because he was big and strong and protective- a little- and he would fight for her. Of course she had not fell for the pushy one, the one who had it all, who had it easy, who was a diamond in the rough- something she didn't even think of. Just because he did not need her, he wasn't broken, or so it seemed.

Now, it was another story. She was turning 22 in a month or so. She had experience behind her belt. Experience not everyone should have. Depression, despair, anger, loss. But she also could see the bigger picture now. Past first impressions, past darkness. She changed, the little girl who got swapped away by the big bad hanyou was not anymore. And, really, it was for the better, so why would she have any regret? She was proud of who she was now against all odds.

She left after a few more kisses and promises. After all she had to let Koga work. On his side, he felt so much better after that little unforeseen turn of events. His mind was clear, the stress left his shoulders and he had much more energy. At the end of the day, he had accomplish a third of what he was supposed to do the day after.

They had spent a lovely evening, eating a delicious dinner and watching movies together. During the night, Koga dreamt of Inuyasha. His friend was suddenly back from the dead, but in a younger version of himself. A 250 years old version. He was simply standing there, watching him. They were standing in a meadow where the grass was golden and the air warm.

-I know what you will do.

-I know you do, Inu.

-Just be careful. She deserves to be treated like a princess. Be sure to remember that.

-She is my queen. You know she always was.

-I'm glad she found you. I bless you and your union with her.

-You're serious, man?

-Of course I am, idiot! Be sure to make her happy, or else I will come back for your head.

-Dude, you can rest in peace. I will never hurt her.

-Oh I know YOU won't.

-Then who?

-...

-Inuyasha?

-...

-Inuyasha?

He woke up. It was not a nightmare. Not really. Just a really disturbing dream. He was not used to dream of either the dead or an actual encounter with their spirit. It was a really weird experience he did not wish to do again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little bit. He just wanted to get back to DreamLand. But he could not do it just yet. Something felt off. He sniffed the air. It didn't smelled the same. He kept sniffing until he found that the different smell came from Kagome. Did she changed her perfume or her shampoo? He got his nose closer to her, trying to find what changed. When he realized what it was, he couldn't help but smirk. He was an idiot. Well said, old friend.

* * *

 **So, back to my old cheesy style. I will see you in two weeks! Feel free to review or write to me if there is anything. Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 18-1: Singing Bonus

**Hey guys! I know, we left on a pretty cute spot, but Deadpool 2 just hit my screen. And, to be honest with you all, I'm obsessed with its themed song Ashes. I can't help but want to write something on it.**

 **Bear with me this time, ok?**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

In the Bone Eater's wellhouse, Asako ran her fingers on the wood of the well itself. She looked down in it as if sh was hoping to see a familiar face jumping out of it. How many times did she just stand there, waiting in agony? Everything that happened in the last few years just came rushing through her mind as she opened her lips, letting herself expressing a little bit of sorrow, for once.

 _What's left to say?_

 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

She remembered every damn time she sat there or stood under the Sacred Tree, praying to the gods for something to ease her daughter.

 _Every word shot down in flames_

Every time she tried to say some comforting words, she always got the same reaction from Kagome. The young girl rising to her feet, screaming "How could you even begin to understand? You were not there!" and slamming doors.

 _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

On Koga's side, it wasn't much better. Every night he dreamed of the miko, he would wake up in cold sweat throwing things on the walls.

 _I'm losing my voice calling on you_

He would kneel, tears rolling down his cheeks, and howling her name. Every time, without a fault, Ginta and Hakkaku would stand in the frame of the bedroom door, exchanging a look as their Alpha rolled up on himself, crying.

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

The worst on both sides were the nightmares, waking them up as the moon shone bright in the sky. Chills running down their spine. Kagome would find a similar thing to peace in her concerned mother's arms. Koga calmed down with the help of his Betas.

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

The cries were the worst part for their loved ones. Koga and Kagome could both easily stay awake for hours, sobbing all along without ever stopping. Their loss were too big to be forgotten so quickly.

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

Mama Higurashi wished SO HARD for both of her children to be happy, to be at peace. She hoped for Kagome to be able to overcome this pain, to feel strong again. But...

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

Was it at least a possibility?

 _Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?_

Kagome looked out the window. She knew very well that her pain was only because she became a passionate person over there, meeting fiery people. Koga could still feel her small delicate hand on his cheek. The fierce spirit he read in those eyes changed his entire being.

 _'Cause I need you here, woah_

And he spent his days leading as he always did. Keeping up the appearances took a great place in life. But how did she long for him deep within her soul! They were bound to find each other, finding themselves in one another.

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

Now that time had passed, she shivered of excitement of seeing him. He knew very well that she was his anchor, she always had been.

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

They were so happy. Asako was relived the first time she saw her very own daughter throwing her head back because of laughter. And it happened often.

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

It did not matter a bit to them and their loved ones if the old dreams were not accessible. They had new, better ones. Ones that did not include any spider or dead people or fears. And, even if they got scared, they overcame everything together.

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

"Please, God, let their marriage be a peaceful and loving one."

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

"Please, God, let their lives be as wonderful and happy and surprising as they both are."

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

"Just, one last thing..."

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

"Yes, it definitely can."

* * *

 **Since this is a bonus chapter and giving I woke up in the middle of the night to write it and post it to you guys. AND because it's way to short after a two week break, I'm gonna give you something else later this week. Just you wait. Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 19: The past

**Hey guys! I know, I know. I'm horribly late. But, here I am, delivering you one of the longest chapter I wrote to make up for it.**

 **So... let's read!**

* * *

Saturday morning came quicker than he thought. He never did something quite like what he was preparing himself for. He had to meet them at the Higurashi Shrine by 9 o'clock and it was already 8 and a half.

-Dear, you better get going. You don't want them to wait for you.

-I gonna miss you, Soten.

-I'll miss you too.

They kissed on his way out. It had been a long time since Shippo had done something with his adoptive mother and he was quite excited. At the rendezvous point, he realized he was the first one to arrive. He waited patiently until his inhuman ears got Koga's car coming.

-Shippo!

That was Kagome's voice. He couldn't help but smile. Everytime she called his first name, every memory just came back to him from when he was just a kit.

-Hey mama. How are you?

-I'm great, thanks. But what are you doing here?

-He's coming with us.

-You didn't tell her?

-She doesn't know a thing.

-What are you guys talking about?

They were climbing the infinite amount of stairs leading to the actual shrine. Koga chose to kept silent and not answering her questions. He knew for a fact that the kit understood everything he wanted to say, so his mind was more at ease. Once at the top, he did not went to the actual house but to the well's house.

Kagome was confused. What in the actual hell was going on?

-Are you gonna keep ignoring me or are you finally gonna talk to me?

-Love, the truth is… we are going back.

-Back?

-I found a way to go back through the Bone Eater well.

-What?

-The answer was quite simple actually. My research showed that as long as you got some Shikon jewel power, you could go through. So, I send my men look all around the globe to see if they were some shards that could still be around.

-But I thought we got it all back then.

-So did I but, to be frank, I was quite the desperate one to see you again. I know that you don't like hearing that but it's still the truth. So… what my guys found were small shards, almost like chips of it, so when you got A LOT together, you could create a actual shard.

-How did you know?

-Inuyasha told me about 300 years ago. Still, I got enough stuff to make 5 of 'em. So, what we'll do is get each one of us one shard in our system. It's important that the jewel is under our skin. I'm gonna put mine near my heart.

-That's kind of a good idea.

The next 30 minutes or so were spent in pain and blood, especially for Kagome which did not heal as fast as her traveling companions. With her little Band-Aid on her heart, she looked up to Koga. They exchanged two of the brightest smiles Shippo had ever seen. They were really in love and, if he looked at the facts, they were _awesome_ together. Good ol' Inuyasha could just hope of holding the candles between the two of them. The wolf clapped his hands, getting ready. As Kagome looked into the well, she could see a beautiful clear blue sky at the bottom. It was beautiful and she really appreciated the wind on her face. Once everyone was ready, she jumped inside, only to catch another hand on the other side. She got pulled out by a clawed hand she knew far too well. In an instant, she was in Inuyasha's arms while the other two were climbing out on their own.

When they broke the embrace, the half-demon, clearly in the same mindset he was 500 years ago, thinking something was going on between the two of them. When the old Shippo saw that, he made a step forward but Koga stopped him. He had to admit that the picture before him felt like if it was coming straight from his worst nightmare but he loved the miko and he trusted her.

The second their lips had contact, Kagome opened her eyes wide. What did he think he was doing? Who did he think he was? She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away quite violently. While he was too shocked to fully understand the situation, she slapped him so bad it made his head spin. The wolf stood there, smiling at the act of his fiancee. He remembered quite well the force of her slap when she was a younger, weaker, human. But what Inuyasha just received was quite different. She was older, stronger. She had a better control over her miko powers AND she was now a wolf demon mate, meaning she shared a little bit of his powers. Meaningless to say she could throw a punch.

-Just who do you think you are, wench?

-Who do you take me for?

-I don't know about you, but I remember you were being quite _friendly_ inside that damn jewel. I thought there was something between us, Kagome.

-There was something. But you were too stupid to realize it at that time, so, here I am, almost a _decade_ later, and you think you can have me like that?

-Yes! You're mine, you said it yourself!

-Really? You're that stupid? Just so you know, I am not the same girl anymore. I am older, wiser, stronger and engaged.

-You what now?!

-Damn right, she is.

-Damn right, she is.

For the first time, Inuyasha noticed the two other men, standing there. They both had an arm crossed on their chest and one fistbumping the other. For a second, he didn't know which one of them "betrayed" him, but after a while…

-You're with that damn Wolf-Cub?! How could you fall that low?

-Excuse me?

-Inuyasha, I love you dude, but you gotta stop insulting my mate.

-Your _what_?!

The hanyou needed a second. As he took a step back, his hands found their way to his head. How could Kagome do this? To him? He saved her life many times over and she let him down like that? He could hear the rest of the pack coming. Shippo, well, _his Shippo_ was gone to his stupid fox exam. It was probably one of the reasons they chose that particular time to go through. Miroku and Sango finally arrived with Rin holding Kaede's arm. The two girlfriends hugged each other, the children watching with reserve. He looked at her. She was more beautiful than ever and her smile was so wide and genuine. As he began to accept the fact she was happier without him, he _smelled it_.

-You've got to be kidding me.

-Inuyasha?

Everyone felt silent. The half-demon looked as if he was going to destroy a entire village. Miroku was the only one courageous enough to put an hand on his friend's shoulder. Inuyasha pushed him away.

-It was not enough for you to come bragging in my face, Wolf-Cub?

-What are you talking about? This is so out of nowhere.

-It was not enough for you to come here now that you mated her, you had to come here while she's…

-While I'm what, Inuyasha? Please, finish your sentence so we, the rest of the group, shall follow.

-Say it.

Shippo had talked and everything went silent again. It was kind of weird to see an older fox to what they were used to. It seemed he also grew up a lot, him that was already mature. Obviously, other things grew up in him, like a certain kind of hatred for his foster dad.

-I dare you to say it. It makes you mad that somebody claimed her before you did. It makes you sick that someone stole the one dream you never thought you had. But guess what? You chickened out when she was yours. You didn't even try, man. You had everything and you freaked out. So say it. What is she?

-Shippo, don't be like that to him.

-No, Koga. I love Kagome as a mother and I had to witness every single bad things he did to her. Again and again. I got to witness him choosing a _dead body_ over mama. I mean, look at her. Look, Inuyasha! She is beautiful and just and generous and freaking adorable!

-I already _know_ that!

-Well, it doesn't appear so to me because you left her alone a bunch of times. The only reason you stopped is because your… monster was gone. And now, you have the guts to be mad? I don't think so.

-What the hell is going on?

Shippo looked at a very displeased, very irritated Kagome. Inuyasha chickened out again and could not finish his previous sentence. Not that it was a very big surprise. Well, for his mama, he would do it.

-Mama, you're pregnant.

* * *

 **A very angry Shippo with all the reasons in the world to be. He did grew up a lot. Til next time. Love you all.**


	22. Chapter 20: Interactions

**Hey guys! I'm still alive and well! I'm sorry for being away for so long. My daughter got in the hospital and it was really... Messy in my life to say the least. Now I'm back with a new chapter taking exactly where we left it.**

 **Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

-... What?

- _We_ can smell it.

-Don't worry, love. It doesn't smell bad. It smells like… cinnamon. Very motherly and comforting.

-So it's true?

-Yeah. You're gonna be a mommy!

-And you're gonna be a dad! Oh my gosh… Why didn't you tell me?

-Because you are in very early stage of your first pregnancy. We don't know what would happen.

The couple had their little happy moment. They seemed on cloud nine. Both their forehead were touching while they were holding hands. The smile on their faces could literally light up the sky. And that was it, Inuyasha left. He was not strong enough, not yet at least. Nobody, nothing was as frightening as the outcome of him losing her forever. Later, he would see that Shippo was right. He had everything. He would later see that he lost everything by himself and he didn't need anyone to put him there. Above everything else, he just couldn't handle the happiness that was fulfilling the air. Either he liked or not, it was a good news and an happy event.

As the crowd began to gather around Kagome, Miroku took a step aside the group and went up to Shippo. The young, _euh old_ fox still nurtured his thoughts about the hanyou. Of course, he loved him, everybody but Naraku did. But, caring about someone doesn't mean being blind about their flaws.

-Are you okay, Shippo?

-Yeah. It's just… I have lived for centuries now. I saw so many things changing, Inuyasha being only one of 'em, but… I… I did not remembered him like that, at least not the one I buried last year. That's when I remembered. All the awful things he did. To her and to us. Was I that blind? Was I that weak?

-You were only a kit when you met Inuyasha, Shippo. But I get where you're coming from. Well, can't pretend to know _exactly_ what you've been through especially because I'm not that old. We traveled a lot and we were kind of forced to stay together at that time because of the jewel. I think we just hoped for Lady Kagome that it would get better… eventually.

-But look at her right now!

Both men turned their head. The miko was glowing and her eyes were sparkling. Never her smile and her laugh felt _that_ genuine when they traveled together. She was happy and blessed by a lot of things. Of course, she was always loved, but not always the right way. She deserved so much more than what she had had.

-Isn't she beautiful? Isn't that the best that could happen to her?

-Only time will tell, friend. Only time will tell.

-Hey guys!

-Lord Kouga! Congratulations! I'm sure you are going to be the best father ever.

-Thanks Monk, can I call you Miroku?

-But of course, Lord Kouga.

-Don't call me that.

Miroku looked kind of confused. The Kouga he knew sure loved to be acknowledge as a superior being. It was so weird seeing him like that, especially with a couple grey hairs on his head and some beginning of wrinkles around his big blue eyes.

-You see, where we come from, I don't really deserve that title, so it makes me kind of… awkward when you, of all people, call me that.

-Actually, he does deserve this title but he doesn't like it at all. Back at home, he is as important as Sesshomaru.

-Lord Sesshomaru lives in your time?

-Of course! He and I are Great Demons. We live longer than most yokais in addition to the power ups already included. And, oddly enough, we both chose a human mate even if we both hated humans at one point.

-I suppose you and Lord Sesshomaru are close?

-We are friends. He was the first one to support my marriage to Kagome.

-Hey!

-Sorry Shippo. What I meant was, when the Elders of my kind chose to reject my mating to Kagome, Sesshomaru came with me to talk to them even if I had not asked him to. He said that the fact that we were refused our happiness enraged him to an unspeakable point.

-I guess everyone changes at some point.

-You're wrong, Miroku.

Hearing their conversation, Kagome came closer. Seeing everyone back together with _her_ Kouga -not that she didn't like the one from the Feudal era, he was just not hers- really was a mesmerizing scene, one she was sure to never happen. She did not want to interrupt them, she wanted to stay a spectator. But she had to defend Sesshomaru.

The second Koga put his eyes on her, his face lit up. He couldn't help but smile. He had waited an awfully long time to only see her. Now, she was his AND she was carrying his pup. His first pup. The heir of his pack, of his belongings. The result of their love. Nothing could ever make him happier than that. And everybody could see it. As she stood strong for her friend, he couldn't help himself and put his arms around her waist and cuddled her from behind.

-What do you mean, Lady Kagome?

-Don't call me that. Sesshomaru was always kind. To me and Rin at least. He saved my life a couple times and protected me when his jackass jerk of step-brother could not. Of course, he is a little violent but it's only because he does not know any better.

The wolf kissed her forehead gently. He loved her so fucking damn much. The fact that she protects and defends the people that she cared about only made him fall in love with her even more. The young woman blushed lightly and put her hands on his. Shippo smiled at the scene. The two of them being close was not a rare sight but seeing them being this affectionate towards one other was not a scene just anybody could witness.

Inuyasha did not come back that day. The three of them could get set up in peace without any kind of disturbance. Since Koga knew about Kagome's pregnancy, he had packed everything she might need for her personal comfort but it looked so out of place in that time. They did all kind of activities. Fishing, hunting, hiking. They also spent a lot of time with Miroku and Sango. They did had so much catch up to do.


	23. Chapter 21: The Wolf's Song

**Hey guys! I know, I'm not as fast as I used to be. But I still write, just... less than what I used to. Still, don't kill me and I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

The sun was already high in the cloudless blue sky. The futuristic trio had been settled for two days already. Kagome had left earlier that day with Sango to see some old friends across the country, some friends who thought she was dead, obviously. Everyone thought so at that time. Miroku and Inuyasha, either he liked it or not, got back to work. They still had mouths to feed and demons were not done.

Shippo chose that particular time to travel around a bit. It felt like going back to the house one grew up in. Every scenery he saw made a memory popped in his mind. Each time he looked at the well, he saw every long day spent watching down that thing, hoping Mama would jump right back. Each time he saw the fence in front of Kaede's house, he remembered waiting for Kagome to come back so they could continue their journey. At that very moment, he realized how much his entire life back then turned around his adoptive mother. His feet lead him to the small river where they used to do their laundry once in a while. Not sure what took over him but, for the first time, the fox decided to follow that river.

He had walked a couple of hours when he found the water source: a giant lake. With the setting sun, the sight was magical. The lake, almost perfectly round, was boarded by a line of really tall trees that one could barely see because of the distance. It was one of those ferric moment when the sun is not completely set -giving the sky shades of orange, pink, purple and blue- and the moon is already up with a few stars. Shippo was stunned by such beauty. As he took pictures, he saw a shadow down by the lake. He recognized the aura of Koga and decided to close the distance between them. He then saw the guitar in the man's hands and heard him playing the strings. He slowed and listened to the song beginning. Surprisingly, a soft masculine voice raised up as the entire nature silenced to listen.

 _This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more_

 _You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change_

Koga's mind was filled with images of Kagome. Her bridesmaids told him about the karaoke on the night of the rehearsal dinner and he thought it would be a great time to practice with only the lake and the trees to judge him.

 _I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you_

The words came to his lips without him thinking about it. He just sang his feelings for his future wife. She meant so much to him. She was there when it counted, she saved his and his pack's lives, she changed the way he sees the world, she saved his soul. She saved him, it was as simple as that.

 _And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same_

 _And as the mirror says we're older  
I want to look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change_

 _I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing for you  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you_

The wolf let his voice and his guitar end in harmony.

-I don't know what I'm more surprised about : the fact that you can sing at all or the fact that you can sing like _that_.

-Ha ha ha, laugh all you want.

-I'm not laughing at all. I'm impressed.

-Well, it's nothing much. Every wolf can sing. You know, that howling thing?

-Yeah yeah, I just remember you saying that you could never sing.

-That was at least a century ago and… well, it's a long story.

-Do you see anything better to do than listening to you?

-Back in the days, when we met, wolf sang to really happy things. Mating, wedding, pregnancy, birth, etc. After the disappearing of Kagome, I… had an hard time. Ayame spent a couple of years, about a decade, trying to make me forget. Than my little brother turned 16 and courted Ayame and… They became a beautiful couple but, even then, it felt like I was left alone. That I was meant to be alone. That's exactly why I never sang.

Only silence welcomed his confession. It was an hard part of his life and he really didn't like to talk about it. Shippo put his hand on the man shoulder, understanding that feeling oh so well. He himself spent quite some years thinking that he was not born to be happy since everyone seemed to leave him one day. But he could talk about it. There was a pride side of Koga that probably told him to never look weak in front of others. And that was a part of him that made him look fatherly. Gently, the fox moved his hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting movement.

-Come on, let's go back to the others.

-I don't know if I am of good company right now.

-You're not _that bad_. And I'm pretty sure Kagome's back by now.

-Ok, let's go! Why are you so slow?!

Shippo shook his head, smiling. Yep, there are definitely things that always stay the same.


	24. Chapter 22 : Fighting

**Hey! I'm not dead! Great, isn't it? I got a little ahead in my writing, so I will be able to restart to post more orften... If any of you are still interested... So...**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

-Inuyasha, would you just let it go!?

-I'm having none of that, Kagome!

Back at Kaede's house, everyone was gathering for a feast. Meat was cooking, the fire burning, the sun setting. It would usually be a lot more funnier than it was at that particular instant. To… everybody's displeasure, Inuyasha, seeing Koga was not near, chose that time to lecture the already mature Kagome on things that should not even concern him. The young woman was trying to stay calm but, with her clenched fists, it was getting obvious how difficult the task was.

-Inuyasha…

-Shut up Miroku! You have spent the entire day talking about how it does not concern me, that what she does with her life is her decision, but you know what? We were meant to be together! We were so damn close to mating! She just abandoned everything!

-I'm sorry! You were not there for a _decade_ Inuyasha! I had to move on in order to survive because I was pretty sure to never see any of you ever again! I could not be unhappy for the rest of my life because of you! And you know what? I've never been happier now that I'm with Koga!

Koga was just arriving on the scene with Shippo. He had been listening to his beloved's voice for a couple of minutes but now, he had everything in sight. The hanyou shook Miroku off and got closer to Kagome, grabbing her face with one hand and her wrist with the other one. The rage coming off of him almost seemed poisonous.

-You were _MY_ woman. And when a man tells his woman to do something, she does it without question. So you will stay here and you will leave him to be with me and we will deal with that horror in your womb.

The force in Kagome slap was enormous. It threw Inuyasha at least a couple of feet away, lying on the ground. The power she charged in the hit actually left burn marks on the hanyou's face. Koga was furious after the words of the white-haired man but when he felt his mate aura… Even the big bad wolf is afraid for his life at some point. The darkness surrounding her at this very instant was almost visible to the naked eye. As everyone felt silent, Kagome rose her head. Instead of screaming and kicking, she began singing to everyone surprise.

 _You don't own me_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys_

Kagome threw her hair over her shoulder, giving of so much attitude at the moment. She was hurt and needed to respond in some kind of way before breaking down in front of _him._ She put her foot on Inuyasha's chest, terrifying him and blocking all of his escape options. He had forgot about the frightening aspect of the young woman as she was deadlier than any demons that they ever encountered.

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_

As she sang the word boys, she pointed Koga and Shippo which, instinctively chose to come closer to her. It felt as though she was able to kill them on the spot with the amount of power and rage she was giving off. Although, the wolf found it strangely attractive of her as she was his and fought to stay his. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately in front of everyone to show how turned on he was watching her fight for his sake.

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _And don't tell me what to say_

 _Please, when I go out with you_

 _Don't put me on display_

Kagome took back her foot and walked towards Koga. She felt as if she needed his touch in this moment because he soothed her. She felt complete with him, especially in his arms.

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't try to change me in any way_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

In the arms of her beloved, she felt strong. She felt beautiful. She felt precious. It gave her enough courage to say exactly what she wanted to say, what she _had_ to say. She send Inuyasha a look that transcended all of her resentments towards him, an accumulated anger of every single thing he did wrong to her. If look alone could kill, the hanyou would have died at that exact instant.

 _I don't tell you what to say_

 _I don't tell you what to do_

 _So just let me be myself_

 _That's all I ask of you_

She began dancing, swinging with Sango and Rin and Koga and even Shippo. She was happy and she was not going to let him bring her down after everything she's been through. She finally found peace after pain, loss, despair, depression. Her love for Koga and his love for her made her the very best version of herself. And that's what love is all about. Not betrayal, cheat and violence.

 _I'm young and I love to be young_

 _I'm free and I love to be free_

 _To live my life the way I want_

 _To say and do whatever I please_

She went back to a now standing but scared Inuyasha, grabbed his shirt as the last lines crossed her lips before singing at the top of her lungs her freedom. Without her noticing, pink sparks were coming from her hand, hurting and scaring the hanyou even more.

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't, you don't_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

-Got it? So knock it off, suck it up and fuck off.

After that, Kagome took her fiancé's hand and walked toward their camping site. After a while, Koga stopped her by pulling on her hand. She had calmed down but she still looked upset. Without a word, he hugged her, burying her face in his chest. The shaking began softly and than, she just began crying. Her grip on his shirt clearly showed that she needed this. Her knees felt weak and he followed her on the ground. The sadness surrounding her was as astonishing as her earlier rage. Even given the fact that her emotions were a mess because of the pregnancy AND the mating link, Kagome always ran on love and care. Being treated like that… she did not deserve that.


	25. Chapter 23: 500 years ago

**Hey guys! I'm back with a long chapter this time so maybe all of you will stop hating me! I'm joking.**

 **Let's read!**

 **PS: lemon ahead!**

* * *

From a distance, Rin looked at the scene. She never was close to the group back in the days but Lady Kagome always protected her from everyone and everything. She would put her own life on the line just to make sure the young girl was safe. Seeing the maiden cry like this on the bare grass, barely holding up, it shattered her entire perception of life. She understood that one does not always get what he deserves but always gets what he works for. That small little child saw her female role-model and could not grasp the conception of why was she breaking. Even if nobody got lucky enough to get what one wants, that particular strong miko SHOULD NOT feel that way.

Soon, Kagome shoulders stopped trembling and her tears were wiped away. At that particular moment, nothing mattered but the arms of her mate around her frail body. She felt as though she would fall without him in her life and she didn't know if he knew how much she cared for him.

-I love you, Koga. I don't think I've ever told you how much.

-Kag…

-You are my entire world, my whole strength. Without you, I would have fallen into millions of pieces ages ago. My only regret is the fact that it took me so long to realize that.

Touched, Koga's heart fluttered in his chest. The feeling of vulnerability in front of such a small creature was something… wonderful to the Great Demon. Kagome was a wonder. By mere words, she could almost change the path of destiny.

They both leaned towards one another, their lips meeting in the middle. They found peace in each other. Their tongues asked for entrance almost synchronized with one another, each one of them wanting to communicate the depth of their respective feelings towards the other. The miko's hands found their way up to the wolf shoulders, up his neck in a delicious torture before finishing in his hair, freeing them from the high ponytail of the man.

While his mate was driving him crazy, Koga did not stay put either. After grabbing her waist, he pulled Kagome on his lap, closing the distance between both of their heated bodies. His hands caressing her back and hugging her at the same time clearly showed his needs of closeness, of warmth. His lips left her lips, going along her jaws, kissing and sucking every millimeters of skin they touched, continuing their way to her ear. There, a soft breathy moan escaped his mouth, making the heat building up in the women lower belly even stronger than before.

-Koga…

The way she said his name made Koga's youkai extremely happy, purring in satisfaction and telling him to throw carefulness to the wind. He turned her around, putting her on the ground. In one swift move, he took off her deliriously tempting mini jean short and her lace panties before taking each side of her pink and white checkered button up shirt and opening it violently. Kagome saw that scene coming one day and, tired of every expensive bras that she owed getting destroyed, she bought those bras with magnetic clasp in front. Easier for her man to keep it safe. Completely exposed, the young miko felt the situation was unfair, so she picked the hem of her wolf shirt and, with surprising force, teared it apart. Under the moonlight, half naked, his chest glistering, his jeans low on his hips showing the define "V" of it, the evident lust and hunger in his eyes and the BIG bump in his pants, the demon was a fantasy that seem to come from heaven to accomplish every girl's erotic dreams.

The smile on Kagome's face said it all. She wanted him so bad, she loved him and she loved the he was hers. Unable to keep her hands to herself, she pulled herself up and kissed every inch of skin accessible while her nails were scratching Koga's back in such a sweet manner. He unzipped his jean, freeing his impressive hard length. She could not help herself but closing her fingers on him, going all the way up then all the way down.

Koga threw back his head, a small howl passing his lips. While his was moaning and growling and sighing, he kept thinking that someone could see them or hear them, but each time that particular thought crossed his mind, he kept realizing that he doesn't care if somebody find their two intertwined bodies. What they were doing was proof of their love, proof of his claim.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid directly inside of her, unable to keep himself from doing it. They kept getting louder and louder, the sound of skin pounding against each other, their names screamed, their moans and cries stronger and stronger.

In Kaede's village, the monk caught the sound of the love-making, smiling from one ear to the other. Sango blushed violently when she understood what that sound was but she was happy. If the wolf was making her friend scream and moan that much, he must be something. Deeper in the forest, Inuyasha couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks. He kept listening with a morbid fascination how the woman he loves was loved by someone else. And God she sounded so very pleased to say the least. He kept thinking that he was a profound moron for not being able to make her his. Now, she was out of reach.

In unison, Koga and Kagome came together, kissing each other. They were panting as Koga let himself down on his back, his mate taking her rightful place on his shoulder. The wolf stroke her hair as he began to talk.

-That was absolutely amazing.

-Tell me about it.

-It felt as though we were 500 years ago.

-Babe, we are 500 years ago.

-You know what I mean. Like I was younger, with the ancient traditions and everything.

-Come on, Playboy. Let's get dressed.

-Playboy?

-I mean, you can't possibly be that good the first time. I know you have been with, at the very least, several women before.

-Baby girl...

-I'm not mad. Stop looking at me like that! I'm not angry at all. I just… never tell me about it, ok? I obviously don't wanna know. Or else I'm not gonna be able to think of anything else. And with the pregnancy beginning, you can imagine what my mood swings will be like if I know just how many girls you've been with.

They walked up to their tent, Koga's arm on her shoulders, Kagome's arm around her man waist. His jeans were loose on his hips and her shirt tied up around her breasts like a dress.


	26. Chapter 24: Reality came back in

**Hey guys! I swear I do not mean for it to take so long between chapters! But I don't have any excuses to defend myself... Please don't kill me.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

The day after marked their last one in the past. Packing everything up again was such a long task. It seemed that it took forever even though everyone helped. In addition to the already heavy mood, settled by the dark gray cloud and the cold breeze, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru passed by, saying that his idiotic coward moron dick-for-brain (yeah yeah, he said all that himself) step-brother hid himself at his mother's grave, probably too ashamed to say goodbye to the only great person he ever had in his life. After sad goodbyes, exchanged promises and a lot of good memories, Shippo, Kagome and Koga were ready to go, leaving the two shards left with Sango and Miroku, inviting them to the wedding. After all, a week without children like two lovebirds could not hurt them. After going through the well, the fox, as much as he loved his foster mom, could not wait any longer to get back to his home, to his loving wife and adorable kids.

After walking hands in hands ALL THE WAY down the interminable stairs, the wolf opened the Jeep's door to his mate with a flirting smile, leaving all the stuff there for his pack to go pick up afterward. He was probably thinking some perverse things mainly about his future wife's marvelous body. It seemed to him that whenever she was involved, his thoughts could not stay away from the miko much long if at all. Truth be told, he did have his fair share of waiting for and running after this girl.

-Let's go home babe. I'm exhausted even if we just came back from vacation.

-Of course you're tired! You ARE creating a life inside of you after all. A precious little beautiful life.

He bend down to kiss her belly, quite a difficult task given the cramped place and the seatbelts. Each time the wolf thought about what was going on inside Kagome's body, he could stare in the blank for quite a while. Sometimes, he would pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It felt almost as if it was too good to be true. But then he turned around and it was all reality.

The ride was quiet, but not a awkward. It was that kind of comfortable silence between two people that completely understood each other. After that trip, they had a few peaceful heavenly weeks then… it came.

It was early May and Kagome was already sick of it. Her "morning" sickness was so bad, she could spend a entire day in the bathroom, puking her insides out. Koga's sensitive nose could tell all the way from the elevator. He had an hard time leaving her for anything really. Even at work, he just could not stop worrying, pacing all the time: in his office, in the study, in front of the bathroom door, the living room. He had called Ayame but the only answers he got was "it's normal", "bring her to the she-wolves" or "call one of her human circle". His thoughts were stopped by some sounds at the door.

Knock knock knock

A woman poked her head through. She had beautiful big curious green eyes, a smooth olive skin, long straight black hair down to her hips and an incredible smile.

-Hi boss.

-*sigh* Hi Emica.

He made her an hand sign to come closer. As she shyly walked in, she closed the door behind her. Koga could not help but notice the silence in her step, clearly different than Kagome's. Even if she wanted to, Emica could never pass as a human. Her she-wolf aspects were too obvious to anyone smart enough to notice. She stood there staring at him for quite a while before he felt to uncomfortable for that silence.

-Not that I dislike your company but… what brings you in my office?

-Oh! Yes, right. Ayame called me.

-Of course, she did.

-She sounded kind of worried. She said that our female Alpha was in deep need of help from her pack.

-Should've known she would do that. But I guess she knows that kind of stuff better than I do.

-I'm kind of afraid to ask but… Is Lady Kagome ok?

-She… is… pregnant.

-Oh my gods! But it's wonderful news!

-Yeah, but her body is not taking it well.

-What do you mean?

-Kag is weak. She's pale, she's always sick, she barely has enough of energy to walk from our bed to the living room, she has lost her appetite… I hate seeing her like that and I'm feeling kind of powerless in this.

-How long is she?

-She's in her seventh week. Does it matter?

-Well of course it does! You should have called ages ago!

-Excuse me?

He was not really in the mood to get talked back by one of his pack, especially not someone who is not already in position to. After all, Emica was not one of his Betas or Ayame, for that matter. Even if it hurt him to admit it, she was just a beautifully hot nobody.

-I'm really sorry Koga, but you really should have called us. Lady Kagome is a priestess. Mated to you, an Alpha, given, but she's still human. A wolf-youkai pregnancy needs a lot of demonic energy. Her body needs to be surrounded by her sisters so she can absorb our power and help the baby grow. She is an amazing woman, without a doubt, and she is more beautiful, gentle, generous and outsmarts a hell lot of wolves but she can't give what she doesn't possess: youkai powers. And isn't it time she actually meet us?

-Please, don't talk about that. I haven't told her yet. But, you are making a lot of sense for that other subject. What can I do now? And why isn't my energy enough? It's my child, my powers should suffice, no?

-A baby wolf needs both. Female and male energies. Your energy is MORE than enough for the male part. Don't worry, Boss. There is definitely nothing wrong about you and it's not your fault. Now, bring her to the gym. Tonight. She is going to spend a couple nights there with us. You're welcomed to stay and train and… be shirtless as much as you want.

-Emica…

-Just sayin. Even married, you will always be eye-candy.

And like that, she went off with her dancing steps, letting Koga alone and shocked. She-wolves could really be straightforward.


End file.
